Trapped Within
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Danny and Lindsay get called to help Mac and Stella at a Bank Robbery gone wrong, only to get sealed in the vault when a trip wire bomb seals them in the vault.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI: New York Fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Mac looked up when Danny and Lindsay walked into the vast bank lobby. "Glad you two could make it," Mac said to Danny and Lindsay. "Bank robbery gone wrong. Stella and I are going to talk to people out here, I want you guys to process the vault. It seems that they wanted safe deposit boxes."

"Okay," Danny said, as he peered at it, and shot a glance at Lindsay who was looking around for the bodies of the victims. "We'll get on it. Come on Monroe." She shot him picked up the equipment case and followed him towards the vault door. "This should be easy for you. It's not as closed up."

"I'll be fine," Lindsay said, as she shot a glance over her shoulder at the open foyer, and then looked into the vault. "It's just a vault."

"Ladies first." He gestured towards the opening and she shot him a smile.

"Why thank you, Messer." She stepped forward, when a noise sounded. Next thing she knew, Danny shoved her forward. An explosion sounded behind them and a loud bang, then all went dark.

The explosion sent the vault door slamming shut behind Danny and Lindsay sealing them in the vault. Mac and Stella stared at the door in horror. "Oh, God," Stella said, as Mac helped her up. "What happened?"

"There was a explosive set to go off," Mac said, as he looked over at the door. "The bank robbers must have rigged it to go off it anyone tried to go back into the vault. And I sent them into it. I should have had it checked out first."

"Mac, you couldn't have known," Stella pointed out, as she placed a hand on his arm. "We can only hope that they're okay. I think I say Danny push Lindsay forward into the vault out of the way. I think he saw the device and saw he trip it. Hopefully that gave them enough time to get away from the blast."

"Yeah, let's hope that's the case."

Danny let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes to find that he was on top of a female body. He automatically knew that it was Lindsay. He moved off of her and he sat down next to her, as he gently rolled her so that she was on her back. "Lindsay," he whispered to her, as he gently touched the side of her face. "Linds?" He looked around to get his bearings and quickly realized that they were inside the vault. "Oh, great, this isn't good." He then returned his attention aback to Lindsay. "Come on, Lindsay, wake up. Open your pretty eyes for me."

Lindsay let out a moan as she rolled away from him and he grabbed onto her to keep her from moving. "No," she muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes, which were full of fear. "Danny!"

"Easy," he said to her, as he helped her sit up. "You remember what happened?"

"There was an explosion," she started as she looked around. "Are we in the vault?" Danny heard the catch in her breath, and watch as her eyes began to grow wide in fear. "Please tell me we're not."

"Okay, I won't." Lindsay looked up at him and he shot her a smile. "You have to trust me on this, Montana. Mac and Stella are still on the outside. They'll get us out of here."

"I know that, but I'm still not good with small spaces."

"Oh, now you tell me." He let out a small groan as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "Oh, I wish I was outside of this box, with Mac and Stella."

"Me too," she whispered, as she let out a deep breath. "Out where it's open."

Danny let out a sigh, as he slid an arm around Lindsay and pulled her closer to him. "Hey, Montana, you need to relax. I can't have you having a panic attack on me right now. I'm not trained for those."

"I'll try not to have one," she said with a smile, as she looked at the burned vault door. Just then Danny's cell phone rang and they jumped. "Oh, god."

Danny answered it. "Messer. Mac, nice to hear your voice. Yeah, we're in the vault. Yeah, we're okay." He then paused and looked down at Lindsay. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head no. "No, we're both okay. The blow knocked us out for a few minutes, but other than that we're okay. You're going to get us out of here soon right? You're working on it, okay." He flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay, Mac said it'll be a few hours.

"Oh, great," Lindsay said, as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Did he want us to do anything while we were in here?"

"Just keeps the bodies company." That got Lindsay to snap up and she looked over at the bodies that were in the back of the vault. "Don't worry there not going anywhere." She shot him a glare as she looked around the vault and began to rub her arms. "Easy, Linds."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh, I've been in situations like this before. We just have to process the scene and do our jobs. Mac and Stella will get us out of here. Does that sound like a good enough plan?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Lindsay grabbed onto a pair of gloves and her flashlight and headed towards the back. "I'll let you have the first two bodies." She carefully stepped over them and turned the corner and let out a gasp. "Um, Messer, there were a lot of safety boxes taken."

"Like how many?" Danny called out to her, as he came up he behind her to stop short behind her to see the back half of the vault. "So I'm thinking more like twenty to fifty or more boxes at least. What do you think?"

"That's what I'm guessing," she said, as she looked over at him, as she moved over to the wall and touched the sides. "It looks like they were blown out with a small explosive."

"Somehow I'm starting to think that this wasn't a small bank robbery gone wrong anymore."

Lindsay shot him a worried look as she looked around. "Me neither."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two up and posted. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

Time seemed to creep by really slowly inside the vault for Lindsay, but she tried not to let her nervousness show, as she worked beside Danny as they process the evidence of the robbery of the safe deposit boxes first before starting on the bodies. "Well, this isn't how I planned to be spending my day," Danny said, as he looked around at the vault. "But it could be worse." 

"How?" Lindsay asked, as she took some pictures, pausing to shoot a glance over at him. "How could it be worse?'

"We could be up to our chest in sewer run off, or other stuff." Lindsay shot him a disgusted look and went back to taking pictures. "Told you it could be worse."

"You would think of worse things." She stepped back and tripped over a box, falling back. Danny caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and caught her elbow before she fell to the ground. "Thanks. Looks like they dropped one. Wonder what's inside?"

"Let's see." Danny tipped it onto its side and shined his flashlight into it. Out came diamonds, by the looks of it, a couple hundreds of little ones.

"Wow, diamonds." She hunched down and picked up a few in her hands. "Wonder why they didn't take them?"

"Don't know? Better call Mac and tell him we got diamonds."

"Okay." Lindsay reached for her phone and froze when she saw a shape move from the box. "Danny, don't move."

"What?"

"There's a rattle snake coming out of the box."

"You're kidding me? How did it live in the box? It couldn't have survive?"

"I don't know? But it's alive and it's moving." Danny shot a glance over and saw the snake. It was slowly moving its way out of the safety deposit box and towards Lindsay. "Any ideas."

"Yeah, you back away from it."

"I don't think moving is such a good idea." Danny looked over at Lindsay to see that she had a touch of fear in her eyes. "They can sense movement."

"Lindsay, you're going to have to trust me on this one. Just step back away from it carefully." She nodded and did as she was told. He then stepped away as well and soon was next to her. He reached out, took her arm, and pulled her into his side. "Okay, that was close. Now we call Mac and see what he think what we should do."

----- ------------- -------------- ------------- -----------

"There's a what?" Mac asked, causing Stella to look up from her work. "You're serious. Okay, just stay away from it. Hopefully it will go back in the box. If not, you may have to shoot it. I'll try to contact animal control for you for help. I'll keep in touch Danny." Mac then hung up. Mac shot Stella a smile as he came up to her side. "Seems someone left a safety deposit box inside with diamonds and a live rattle snake for Danny and Lindsay to find and play with." She shot him a panic look. "Don't worry, they're both okay for now. They're both trained CSI's with guns up against a rattler with enough poison to drop them both dead."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Stella said, as she turned to look at the techs who were working at the vault door. "Did they say how long before they could get that open?"

"Not for another few hours."

"How much longer before they run out of air?"

"Another few hours."

"Running kinda close." Stella turned back to her work. "Hope they are getting somewhere on the boxes on the inside."

"I'm sure they are, Stella." Mac said, as he put a hand on her arm. "They are good at their jobs. We won't let them done. They'll get out of this."

"I know."

----- ------------- -------------- ------------- -----------

The steady rattling kept Lindsay on her toes and that made Danny uneasy. "Damn, snake," he muttered, causing Lindsay to look over at him. "What, I don't like them all that much." He kicked another safety deposit box, that was on the floor, only to have it slide across the floor towards the snake and hit the snake the snake and explode. "Holy shit." He turned and covered Lindsay, pulling her to the floor with him. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

----- ------------- -------------- ------------- -----------

Mac and Stella froze when they felt the after effect of the explosion and turned toward the vault. "Was that an explosion?" Stella asked, turning to look at Mac. "Please tell me that wasn't an explosion?" Mac was all ready going for his phone. "That didn't come from inside the vault?"

----- ------------- -------------- ------------- -----------

Lindsay opened her eyes and shook her head to clear her ears of the ringing. She was still in Danny's arms. "You all right?" he asked he softly, and she looked up at him to see concerned in his eyes. She slowly nodded, and he slowly moved into a better position. She then saw the severe damage the one deposit box bomb had made.

"Oh, god," she said, as she looked at the end of the vault. "We could have opened it and not know about it." The walls, ceilings, and floor was marked with scorched marks.

"Well, think about it this way, we got rid of that snake." He then took up her hands in his. "Lindsay. I'm just glad, you tripped over the snake box and not the bomb box, okay."

"Me too." Just then both their cell phones went off and they jumped. "We better get those. They probably think we died or something went terribly wrong."

"Yeah, you're probably, right." Danny released only one of her hands and answered his phone. "Hey, Mac. Yeah, we're okay. It was a bomb in one of the safety deposit boxes. I kicked it at the snake not knowing that it was a bomb and it went off. Took out our snake problem." Danny then froze and looked around for any more boxes on the floor. "No, they are no more boxes on the floor. They are more boxes still in the wall. I couldn't tell you if they are in there. But there are no more on the floor." He then shot a glance over at the bodies. "Okay, you want to continue to process the vault and keep you inform. Okay. Gotcha. We'll do that. Yes, Mac, we promise. No, more explosive. I promise. Okay, Bye." He then hung up the phone, and looked over at Lindsay. "Mac, wants up to keep up the work. Keep process the vault. They're still working the bank scene and working on getting us out, it'll take them a while."

"Then let's get to work," she said, as she looked over at him, with a smile. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

"No, we don't." They then headed towards the bodies.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me that you thought. Thanks. Zippy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

"So what we got?" Detective Don Flack asked, as he and Sheldon Hawkes came into the bank lobby up Mac and Stella's sides. They shot them a glance as they looked up from their work. "Where are Danny and Lindsay? I thought they were on this case as well?" 

"They're in the vault," Stella answered, as she got to her feet and wiped her hands on her pant legs. "They walked into the vault, tripped a trip wire of a bomb, and sealed the door behind them."

"Oh, nice," Flack said, as he looked over at the techs who were working to get the door open. "So what us to do?"

"Run the tapes," Mac said, as he looked over at them. "They got away with more than what was thought of."

"Like how much more?"

"They said like four to five safe deposit boxes. Danny and Lindsay counted between twenty and fifty gone."

"It is true about the snake and the bomb?" Hawkes asked, as he looked over at them.

"Yeah," Stella said, with a small smile. "Seems someone left a rattler inside one of the boxes to protect his diamonds. That was one of the boxes left in there, along with one of the boxes that had explosives in it. Danny got upset at the snake and kicked the box with the explosives and blew it up."

"Go, Danny. They okay?"

"For now," Mac said, as he shot a weary look over at the vault. "They are inside processing the bodies inside. Trying to stay calm, not get on each others nerves."

"That's gotta be fun for them. Lindsay's claustrophobic." Stella looked up at him. "It's in her medical file."

"Yeah, they're gonna be just fine," Flack said, as he slid an arm around Hawkes' shoulder. "Come on, partner. We gotta go look at tapes. This should be fun. You know how many people come to a bank on the daily basis."

"I'm going go have to say, a lot," Hawkes replied, as he followed Flack.

"They'll be okay, Stella," Mac said, as he followed her gaze to the vault. "They're good friends. They'll pull through this. Trust me."

"I know, I just hope that they're doing okay." She then went back to processing the scene.

----------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------

"Okay, this is just stupid," Lindsay said, as she struggled to keep her hold on the camera as she sneezed. She felt a hand on her back and she looked up to see deep concern in Danny's eyes. "I'm okay. I just had to sneeze."

"You sure?" he asked, as he hunched down next to her. They had processed two of the four bodies, and were starting to get somewhat tired. "You want to take a break? 'Cause they aren't going anywhere." A smile small crossed her face. She shook her head no, as she turned to face the next body and froze. Danny automatically was next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Linds?"

"Danny," she whispered to him, causing him to look at her, and then over at the man. "He's just moved and he's got a gun." Danny's eyes snapped to the man's hands to see the gun and they widen. "Don't move. He's a security guard for the bank, and I think he's in shock. I don't think he knows what's going on."

"Okay, let's take this easy then," Danny mouthed, as he slid an arm around her waist, and pulled her back into his chest. She automatically tensed up in his arms and he moved his head down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Relax, Montana, I won't hurt you. I promise you. You have to trust me."

"I'm staring at a guy with a gun," she replied, as she started to shake. "I really can't relax all that much more."

Danny slid down to the floor and pulled Lindsay into his lap. She kept her eyes trained on the man. "Linds, just relax. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What happened?" the man asked, in a gasp of a voice. Lindsay froze in Danny's hold and he tightened his hold on her. "Who are you? Answer me? Now?'

"My name is Danny Messer and this is Lindsay Monroe and we're with the Crime Lab," Danny began, as he kept his voice level, as he looked at the man. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, the bank got robbed," the man said, as he started to sit up only to gasp and fall back. "I got shot."

"You shouldn't move," Lindsay said, as she looked over at him. "You're in shock."

"I know that," the man snapped at him, and she jumped. Danny licked his lips as he looked at the man. "My name is Stan Marks. I've been on this job for fifteen years. Probably longer than you've been around, sweety."

"Okay, back off words, man," Danny replied. "We're the only friends you got right now, being that we're trapped in this nice vault."

"Oh, that's just nice," Stan snapped, as he looked over at them. "Well you can get up. You don't have to sit on the floor anymore. I won't shoot you yet." Lindsay quickly scrambled out of Danny's lap and he got to his feet, quickly pulling her back to his side. "Put I want to see your badges. I don't trust your words."

"You're got to be kidding me," Lindsay muttered, as she took off her badge and showed it to Stan along with Danny's. "Happy now."

"Not really." Stan then shot her a smile that made her skin want to crawl. "So what's a girl like you doing here?"

"Blowing up snakes and processing bodies," she said, as she turned to face Danny. "I'm going to call Mac and tell him about Stan. You talk to him." She then moved away from him.

"What's with her?" Stan asked Danny, as he watched her go. "She's cute. I would like to take her home some time." Danny shot him a glare. "What? You take that home?" Stan then chuckled. "No, you just wish you did."

----------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------

Mac answered his phone on the third ring. "Hey, Lindsay," he said, with a smile. "It's nice to hear your voice. What! A survivor. A vest. That makes sense. Okay. We're still working on the door. Keep him company. Don't let him touch anything. Keep calm. Don't let him bother you guys too much. Bye." He hung up and turned to see that Stella was looking up at him. "Seems that one of the bodies wasn't really dead. One of the guards' vests saved him. He's hitting on Lindsay and she wants to shoot him."

"Bet Danny is loving that," Stella said with a smile, as she came up to his side. "If that doesn't bring them more together, I don't know what will." Just then one of the techs came up to them with a scared look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"We just blew the temp controls to hell," he replied. "It's gonna get freezing cold in there."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You better call your people and tell them."

"I'll do it," Mac said, as he grabbed his phone and dialed Danny's phone.

----------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------

"So where you from?" Stan asked Lindsay as she continued to take pictures of the last body. "What? You not going to talk to me now?"

Lindsay bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from yelling at Stan to shut up. She then heard Danny say goodbye to Mac and looked up at him to see a worried look on his face. "What's up?" she asked him, as he came up to her side.

"It's going get cold in here," he said, as he looked around. "While trying to get us out, the techs broke the temp controls. So it's going to get really cold in here."

"Oh, lovely," she said, as she quickly finished taking the last pictures on the roll and put the camera away. "Okay, pictures are taken. Now what do you want to do now?"

"Now we take a little break before we start to process them for fibers and other stuff," he said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." She moved over to his side. She then dropped her voice so that he could only hear her. "More fun than talking to Stan." He then chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Montana, what are we going to do with you?" He rested his head against her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I have no idea." She then gently shoved his shoulder and he smirked as he looked down at her. "Come on, we got to get back to work."

"Right, work. So much for that break."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

The air inside the vault had started to become remarkable colder and Stan was the first to notice it. "Okay, why the freak is it getting colder in here?" he asked, as he started to shiver, forcing the two CSIs to look over at him, from the body they were processing. "What? I just asked a simple question?" 

"The techs who were working to open the door, broke the temp controls so it's gonna get a bit cold," Danny replied, as he went back to gathering the evidence. "And aren't you supposed to be used to the cold. This **_is _**New York after all. It can get cold in the winter."

"Ow," Lindsay said, as she pulled her hand away from the side of the body she was on, and Danny looked over at her. "I got cut." She gently rolled the body over to reveal a six-inch knife in the back of the guy. "Well I think I know what may have killed him."

"Ouch," Danny and Stan said at the same time.

"Bag it," Danny said, as he moved so that he was blocking Stan's view of what they were doing. "He's getting annoying."

"No kidding," Lindsay said, before bitting down on her bottom lip as she realized she said that outloud and looked over at Danny to see him smiling to see that he had heard her. "I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"Of course you did," he teased, as he helped her rolled the body over. "Okay, I don't know if we can take out of him. He might bleed out."

"Leave it in then?" Lindsay let out a small shuttered as a shiver went through her body and she felt Danny's eyes on her. "I'm okay, just a chill, that's all."

"Yeah, it's gonna get a tad bit cold in here."

"Well, you can cuddle with Stan, I'm sure he won't mind." A smirk crossed Danny's face as he pulled her into his side. "Danny?"

"I would rather cuddle with Flack than Stan any given day."

"I'll remember to tell him when we get out of here." The smirk quickly faded and he pulled her closer.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Of wouldn't I?" She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Danny, you don't even know me as well as you think you do." She shot him a smile, as she stepped back away from him, only to trip over something and stumble forward. Danny grabbed onto her arms and pulled her flushed with his chest to keep her from falling. "Thanks, Danny."

Stan glance over at them and let out a small growl. "Man, if they're not going out all ready, they're dumb," he muttered to himself, as he wrapped his arms around himself. "You guys okay over there?" That broke the spell between them and Lindsay moved back away from Danny and Stan chuckled. "Typical. So, how long before we can get the heck out of here?"

"Hours," Danny said, as he looked over at Stan, keeping an eye on Lindsay, seeing the slight blush on her face. "Don't really know. There was trip wire bomb that was set off to go off with who ever walked in first into the vault."

"Okay, who was the idiot who walked in here first?"

"I was," Lindsay said, as she glanced over at Stan. "Sorry about forcing you to be in here with us. I don't want to be in this box anymore than you do." She then turned and walked off to the other end of the vault, leaving Danny and Stan alone.

"Hmm, she got some attitude to her, I like that," Stan said, as he moved himself into a better position. Danny snapped his rubber gloves off, causing Stan to look up at him, as he started to head after Lindsay. "What?"

"Just stay there," Danny said, as he put up a hand. "And don't touch anything. We've all ready come across a safety deposit box full with a rattle snake in it and one full of explosives. So it would be wise, not to touch anything." He then smiled to himself when Stan froze and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He found Lindsay sitting in the far corner with her head in her hands. "Linds?" When she didn't answer him, he hunched down in front of her and placed his hands on hers to find her shaking. "Linds?"

"I'm okay," she answered, after a few moments. "I'll be okay." Danny heard a sniffle and felt a shiver. "I'll be okay, I just need a minute or two."

"No, you're going to talk to me now," Danny replied, as he slid a hand under her chin and titled her head back so that he could look into her eyes and was taken back by the tears that he saw there. "Linds, what's wrong?" He then looked around at the vault and it clicked. "You're claustrophobic."

"I thought you knew."

"Kinda, I just thought that it was just about being around large crowds, not around small spaces." He then unwound her hands from her knees and took them up in his hands. "It'll be okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. You got that." She slowly nodded as she eyes connect with his. "Okay, just don't panic on me." She then smiled as she shivered. Danny then realized how cold her hands were in his. "You're freezing cold. Come here." He then drew her close to him and wrapped her into his arms. Lindsay curled up into his chest and he ran a hand along her spine trying to calm her. He could still feel her trembling. "You're shaking, Linds. Why?"

"It's just my nerves, that's all, plus I'm cold."

"Lindsay, you're from Montana, you're supposed to be used to the cold."

"Yeah, but you also wear heavy coats when you're out there as well," she replied, as she looked up at him. "We should be getting back to Stan."

"Do we have to?" Danny asked, not really wanting to let her go. "'Cause I could get use to this." He shot a glance down at Lindsay and smiled. "But I'm sure you're right, we don't want Stan to get into any trouble, he might touch something."

"Yeah, we better get back."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up for all who waited paitenly for me to update. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Stan glanced up as Danny and Lindsay came back up towards him and he shot them a smile. Neither of them returned the smile as they went back to work. "What did I do?" Stan asked. "Oh, come on, I didn't hurt her feeling all that badly."

Danny shot a glance over at Lindsay to see that she was looking down at her hand. "Here, let me fix that up," he said, as he moved over to her side and gently took it a hold of her wrist. "I should have taken care of this earlier."

"It's okay, Danny," she said, as she looked up at him. "We both had other things on our minds." He quickly pulled his case up next to them and took out his first aid kit. "We needed to process the scene first." She bit down on her bottom lip as he began to clean the wound. He automatically looked up at her. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Danny asked, as he began to bandage up her hand. She shot him a smile as she nodded. "Okay." He finished bandaged her hand and looked up at her. "There, you go, almost as good as new."

"Thank you, Danny." She then shot a glance around. "So now what shall we do?"

"You guys could talk to me!" Stan grumbled, causing them to look over at him. "Give me something to do." Both CSIs smiled as they turned to shoot him a look. "What? You guys are ignoring me at the moment. And I'm not going to talk to myself. Only crazy people do that."

"Coming from a guy who was thought dead," Lindsay said, as she got up and went over to the body she had been working on.

"I was out cold!" Stan snapped, as he struggled to get to his feet. "I hit my head when I took the shot to the chest and went down."

"Stan, take it easy," Danny said, as he looked over at the man. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh, I don't care," Stan yelled. "I'm stuck inside a vault. A freaking vault. A tomb."

"Okay, I can't do this," Lindsay whispered as she got to her feet and went over to Stan's side. Danny missed her movement and she slapped Stan. "You have to pull yourself together. I don't like small either. You panicking, isn't going to help me either. It will me worse. If I panic, there is nothing you or Danny can do to calm me down. So don't you start to freak out on us. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Stan answer, as he put a hand on the side of his face.

"Good." Lindsay then went back to work.

"Wow, she's got a temper that one," Stan whispered to Danny as he went up to his side. "Wouldn't want to piss her off."

"And yet you did," Danny said, as he left his side to move over to Lindsay's side to see that she was crying. "Hey, it's okay." He slid an arm around her shoulder. "I would have done the same thing."

"You wouldn't have." He reached out and stopped her hands on the body, causing her to look up at him. "Danny, I just couldn't take him talking about how small it was in here. I was starting to panic again. When I start to panic, I loose control, and there's no way you can calm me down."

"Well then, I'm glad you slapped him." He shot a glance over to see that Stan had started to pace. "Don't worry about Stan, Linds. He's just trying not to think about being trapped." He reached out and traced the curve of her face with his hand. "Let's keep working on the bodies to keep our minds of being trapped. That way, we don't end up being like Stan."

"Okay," she replied, as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"How about you call them? You could use a tiny distraction." She shot him a look, which got a smirk from him. "Go on call. I'll keep working." She got up to call, while he went back to work.

-------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Stella's cell phone rang as Hawkes came up to her side. Mac had gone off to talk to Flack a few minutes ago. Hawkes gave Stella a curious look as she answered it. "Hello," she called out, as she got to her feet. "Hey, Lindsay." Hawkes shot her a smile, as he came closer to her side. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, as she looked around the vault, noticing that Danny's eyes were on her. "We're all good."

"How are you holding up?" Stella asked as she caught sight of Flack and Mac heading towards them.

"Good." Lindsay shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that Stella didn't hear her teeth chattering.

"Bit cold in there?"

"A bit. You guys did make it this way."

"And we're sorry about that. But you guys will just have to sit close together."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"But you got Danny." Hawkes smiled and looked up at Flack, who was smiling as well.

"Yeah, but then who's gonna sit with Stan?"

"Ah, forgot about him. How's he doing?"

"Oh, fine, up until I slapped him."

"You hit him?"

"Yeah, I kinda lost my temper." Danny smirked and went back to his work. "But he's fine."

Stella let out a sigh as she shot a glance over to see that Mac was reaching for the phone. "Mac wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Lindsay turned so that she was leaning up against the wall and shot Danny a smile. "Hey, Mac. No, we're fine. Yes, I'm sure." She then paused. "Um, okay. Danny, Mac wants to talk to you."

"All right," he said, as he got to his feet and shot a glance over at Stan. "Don't touch anything." He jogged over to her side and took the phone from her. "Thanks." He then leaned up next to her side. "Hey, Mac. Yeah, we're okay. Bit cold, tired, hungry, thirsty, feeling bit caged. Wanting to go home."

"Well it might be for a few more hours," Mac said, causing Stella to look up at him. "Seems the techs ran into another problem."

"Oh, goodie," Danny said, as he shivered. Lindsay moved closer to him and he slid an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. "Cause it's getting really cold in here. We don't have to worry about the bodies. They'll be frozen by the time you get the vault open."

"Very funny, Danny," Mac said, as he turned to look at the others. "They're working as hard as they can."

"We know, Mac," Danny replied, as he shot a glance down at Lindsay. "We're just getting tired, that's all. It's been a little stressful in here."

"Why don't you guys take a break. We'll give you a call in about half an hour."

"Okay, we'll do that. Bye." Danny hung up the phone and looked down at Lindsay. "Mac said to take a break." She shot him a glance. "We do need to take a break, Linds."

"I know." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "That does sound like a great idea."

"Than a break it shall be. Come on." He took up her hand and led her over to where Stan was pacing. "Hey, Stan give it a rest. We're going to take a break for now." They sat down next to each other. "Just remember not to touch anything."

"I promise I won't."

"Why do I have trouble believing him?" Lindsay asked Danny, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Danny hid a smile, as she closed her eyes. "Wake me up in a few minutes."

"I will, just sleep. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Danny." Lindsay slipped into a light sleep knowing that Danny would watch over her as she slept.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Lindsay woke up to find herself in Danny's arms, with him idly playing with the ends of her hair. "Hey," she said softly, bringing him out of his drowsy state to look down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, as he blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to see that Stan was asleep a few feet away from them snoring. "He passed out an hour ago."

"How long was I asleep?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up at Danny.

"About an hour and half." He gently pulled her back into his arms. "Come on. Not much more you can do. Mac called about an hour ago. Flack and him are tracking down the bank robbers. Stella and Hawkes are working on the bank. So you and I get to rest for a bit more."

"Ooh, honey bunny," Stan mumbled, causing them to look over at him. "Come on closer."

"Please tell me he's not dreaming about what I think he's dreaming about," Lindsay whispered, as she looked up at him. "Cause if he is, that's just disturbing." Danny smiled, as he moved into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, come on, Lins. Can't a guy dream about girls in his sleep?"

"No, but that doesn't stop them." She shivered and shot a glance up to see the camera light was blinking. "Hey, the camera's on." Danny automatically froze. "Easy, Danny, I'm sure that Mac's not going to yell at you for keeping me warm."

"I know, it's just we're going to get bugged by the others when we get out of here," he whispered, as he lowered his head.

"Come on baby, let's go back to my place," Stan muttered, causing them to look over at him.

"Okay, that's enough of him talking in his sleep," Danny said, as he took up a piece of garbage and threw it at Stan, catch the man in the shoulder, causing the man snapped awake and sat up. "Hey, keep your dreams clean dude. You tend to talk in your sleep."

"Oops, sorry about that," Stan said, as he looked over at them. "How come you guys are all nice and cozy?"

"Just 'cause," Danny replied, as he looked at the man. "Don't think farther into it man."

"Oh, trust me, I won't." Stan then closed his eyes. "It would be a death wish to do otherwise."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"We got the cameras up," one of the techs called out to Stella and Hawkes, and they came up to his side. "Okay, there are your CSIs." He pointed to Danny and Lindsay sitting up against the wall. "And that must be the other not dead guy."

"They're okay," Hawkes said with a smile, as he looked at the screen. "And they don't look all that happy with Stan at the moment."

"You gotta wonder what he did now," Stella muttered with a smile, as she looked over at the screen. "But at least they're okay."

"Yeah, that's a good thing."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"Man, it's cold," Stan muttered, as he rubbed his arms, causing the CSIs to look up at him again. "You think that they would be trying to get the door fix quicker."

"I'm sure they're working as fast as they can," Danny said, as he shivered and curled more into Lindsay. "Vaults are made so that people can't just break into them."

"I know that."

"Gentlemen," Lindsay began, as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. "We're not here to argue or start a fight. Can't we talk about something else. Like sports or cars or something else."

"Like what? You?" Stan asked, as he sat up and shot a glance over at Lindsay. "I would really like to learn more about you."

"I'm sure you would but I'm not on the menu of conversation." Lindsay hid a yawn with the back of her hand and leaned back into Danny. Stan shot her a grin as he came up to their side and sat down next to them. " Because there's not all that much interesting to know about me."

"Oh, I'm sure that there's a bunch of interesting stuff about you, deary."

Danny bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Lindsay tense at Stan's comments. "Easy, Linds," he whispered to her, as he bent his head to her ear. "We don't want him to loose his temper. Just try to be nice to him. Use your Montana charm on him."

"So what do you want to know about me, Stan?" Lindsay asked, as she looked over at him, as she moved into a more comfortable position against Danny and slid an elbow hard into his ribs. Danny bit back a moan as he grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her into a better position. "Since we're going to be here for a while, we should get to know a little about each other. Like how you got inside the vault."

"I was forced inside," Sam replied, as he shot a glance down at this hands. "I wasn't thinking with my head so I just went with my gut. I followed the guys with the guns inside. They shot those guys then turned on me and shot me. Blood idiots."

"Oh, I'm sure they weren't idiots," Lindsay said, as she shivered again, only to freeze when she heard Danny's cell phone go off. "I bet that's Mac."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Danny said, as he retrieved his phone and looked to see that it was indeed Mac. "Speak of the Devil." He quickly answered it before it went to voice mail. "Hello Mac."

"You guys nice and cozy?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied, as he shot a glance down at Lindsay, who was starting to try to get out of his arms. "I'm taking you can see us."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I need to talk to Stan. See if he got a look at the faces of the bank robbers."

"I'll ask him. Hang on." Danny put the phone to his chest and shot a glance over at Stan. "Stan, did you get a glance at the bank robbers' faces by any chance." He shook his head no. "Are you sure? Any help you can give us would be really helpful right about now." Stan shook his head no. "Sorry, Mac, Stan says no." Stan got to his feet and began to pace. Lindsay watched him with careful eyes. "I don't know Mac. He says that he followed them into the vault and he got shot. I don't know."

"I didn't mean to do it," Stan whispered, causing Lindsay to look up at him. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Do what?" she asked him, as she got to her feet and went up to his side. "Do what Stan?"

"I didn't mean to cause all this," he muttered, as he whirled and stabbed her with the knife he was holding in his right hand. Lindsay let out a gasp as she went down. Danny turned at the sound and saw Stan with the bloody knife and drew his gun. "It had to be done."

"Drop the knife, Stan!" Danny ordered, as his cell phone dropped to the ground. "Drop it!"

"No, I don't have a death wish," Stan sneered, as he shot a glance down at Lindsay, who was putting a hand over her wound. "Put I'm sorry about your girl. I didn't really want to hurt her."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"Did he just do what I think he just do what I think he did?" Flack asked, as he looked at the screens, causing Hawkes and Stella to look up, as Mac cursed and stormed over to their sides. "That SOB stabbed Lindsay didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Mac said, as he looked over at the vault doors. "Which can only mean one of two things. He was either in one the bank robbery or he mentally broke while in there."

"Oh, that's great, Lindsay and Danny are in there with a Psychopath. Bet they're happy."

"I'm sure they are."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another new chapter up for all those who patiently waited. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Danny's mind kept replaying what had just happening. He had been on the phone talking to Mac about how Stan could be a suspect, and the next thing he knew, Stan had stabbed Lindsay. Now he was holding his gun on Stan. Now he was staring at Stan with the bloody knife and Lindsay at the floor near his feet wounded. "I'm really sorry about hurting her," Stan said again, bringing Danny out of his trance. "We never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"You are horrible liar Stan," Lindsay muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes, as she looked up at Danny. He could see the extreme pain in her eyes. "You stabbed me. Last time I checked, that fell under hurting someone."

"Well, you guys made me flip out," Stan snapped. "If you guys didn't push me, I wouldn't have flipped."

"Oh, blame it on us." Lindsay let out a moan, as she started to sit up, and Danny quickly moved to stop her. "What?"

"Don't move," he softly ordered, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You might cause yourself to bleed some more."

"Right." Danny hunched down next to her making sure that he kept his gun aimed at Stan. "You okay?"

"She was stabbed, you idiot, how do you think she is," Stan sneered, causing them to look up at him. "You have to be a complete moron to ask that question."

"Coming from the man who stabbed her." Lindsay could feel Danny shaking as he gripped her shoulder. "We thought you were a victim, Stan. Not one of the robbers."

"Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me isn't there."

"I guess so."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"Didn't see that one coming," Flack said, as he turned to face Hawkes. "Did we at least get anything off of this Stan guy?"

"He worked here for ten years with no complaints and never missed a day of work ever," Hawkes said, as he looked at the file in his hands. "Nothing looked out of the ordinary on the guy."

"Yeah, until he pulled a knife on one of my people," Mac said, as he came up to their side. "He's one of them. He's how they got into the vault. He's their inside guy."

"Danny and Lindsay could not have known," Stella said, as she looked at the screen to see that Danny was now hunched down beside Lindsay, still facing Stan who had the knife in his hand. "He's not dropping that knife at all."

"Danny has to tend to Lindsay's wound before it gets any colder in there," Hawkes said, causing them to look over at him. "Or it's going to get really nasty for them all. She could get really sick."

"Well, I'm sure that Danny knows at least some first aid on how to take care of her and if not, I'm sure he'll know who to call," Flack said, as he shot him a smile. "Let's just hope he can get the knife away from Stan."

"Yeah, let's hope it doesn't come down to hand to hand combat for the knife. That wouldn't be pretty."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"Oh, this has not been my day," Lindsay whispered, as she closed her eyes, only to have Danny shake her awake. "Sorry, I forgot. Don't go back to sleep. Hawkes wouldn't be happy with me."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Danny quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed a familar number. "Here, talked to your buddy, Sheldon. See what he thinks we should do about your wound."

"Okay." Lindsay took the phone from a shaky hand. "Danny, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know." He shot her a smile, as he returned his gaze back to Stan. "So when were you gonna tell us you were really one of the bad guys?"

"Um, how about never," Stan answered with a smirk, as he looked over at them. "That would have ended me up in jail. Not a nice place to end up."

"Yeah, we know."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Hawkes cell phone rang causing him to jump and he quickly answered it. "Hello," he said as he looked around. "Lindsay?" The others turned to look at him with concerned looks. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right, besides the fact that I got stabbed," she said, as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Danny kept a close eye on her, as he moved in front of her and towards Stan. "Oh, they're talking about how much longer Stan could have kept up his secret." Lindsay pulled her hand away from her wound and winced at the sight of the blood. "Um, it's not the bad. Some blood."

"Which side?"

"My right side." Lindsay took a deep breath as a wave of pain went through her body, causing Danny to pause in his conversation and shoot a glance back at her. She shot him a fake smile and motion for him to continue on. "It missed my organs. I'm fine. Just in a bit of pain right now. Bit light headed, cold, nothing more than that."

"You're going to need to bandage that wound soon. You don't want to get an infection, or before you loose too much more blood."

"I will, as soon as Danny gets the situation under control." Lindsay gripped the cell phone as she began to shake. "Ow, that hurts."

"Hang in there, girl, we're working on the doors now, we'll get you out of there. I'll take you both out to dinner and to a movie."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lindsay then froze as Stan lunged at Danny. "Danny!" She dropped the phone as she launched herself forward at Danny. "Danny!"

"Lindsay!" Hawkes called out, as he turned to face the screen, as they watched as Stan lunged at Danny. "Oh, no. Don't help him. You move too much, you'll hurt yourself more." They then watched as Danny slammed an elbow into Stan's face knocking the man down hard and he fell to the floor.

"Yeah, good shot," Flack said, causing everyone to turn to look at him. "What? He got him without shooting him. That's gotta be some points to that."

"Yeah, let's just hope that they're okay," Stella said, as she turned to face the screens.

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Danny quickly got up from the floor and made his way over to where Lindsay was slowly getting up to her knees. "Hey, you shouldn't have tried to help me," he said, as he helped her sit up. He was slightly out of breath and a little light headed. "You okay? You didn't hurt yourself more did you?"

"I may have," she started, as she looked up into his eyes. "I think I scared Hawkes, when I dropped the phone. He did offer to take us to dinner and a movie when we got out of here."

"Hmm, sounds like a great idea. Where's that phone? I need his advice on how to take care of you. My first aid training only went so far."

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Everybody looked over at Hawkes when his cell phone rang again and he answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Hawkes, how ya doing?" Danny asked him, as he began to tie Stan up with his boot laces. "Sorry about the scare earlier."

"Yeah, thanks. How's she doing?"

"Well she's got a knife wound." After he was done with Stan, he shoved the man towards the wall and made his way back to Lindsay's side. "Okay, my first aid training only goes so far. What do I need to do?"

"Okay, you're going to need to look at the wound and see how bad the wound looks."

"All right. Hang on while I do that." He then looked up into Lindsay's eyes. "This is gonna hurt." He lifted up Lindsay's coat, and her shirts to reveal the wound. It was about half an inch wide and about an inch deep. "Okay, now what?"

"I need you to clean the wound first, to get any debris from it. There should be a first aid kit in the kit with you."

"Got it." Danny cracked his open and took out the alcohol. He shot Lindsay a sympatheic smile. "Sorry, sweety, this is gonna hurt like hell."

"I know. It is," Hawkes replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, and you know that." He looked up at Lindsay to see that a small smile had come to her face. "Okay, this is gonna hurt a bit. But Hawkes did say you can take it out on him after we get out of here."

"Sounds like a good plan," Lindsay said, as Danny began to wash out her wound. She let out a gasp. "Ow."

"Sorry." He picked up his phone again. "Okay the wound is cleaned. Now what?"

"Put a clean bandage on, and wrapped it. Make sure that it's secure enough so that if she does move, she won't cause it to start bleeding again. She'll probably need stitches once she's out."

"Okay, thanks Hawkes. We owe you big time."

"Of course you do. Just don't allow her to sleep for a bit. And keep an eye on Stan, Mac says."

"Will do. You guys keep up your good work. We'll keep an eye on Stan." He then flipped his phone shut and looked up at Lindsay. "Guess we get to chat for a few more hours, Miss Montana."

"Oh, goodie. It does seem that I'm on the menu today." Danny shot her a smile, as he moved up next to her. She leaned against him, and he slid an arm around her waist, being careful not to touch her wound. "I don't like being on the menu for conversations."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Danny shot a glance down at her. "But we can talk about something else."

"That would be nice." She then shivered, as she curled more into his side. "I hope they get the door opened soon. 'Cause it's getting colder in here."

"I'm sure that they're working on it, Lins." He then tightened his hold on her. "Come on, talk to me. What shall we talk about?"

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews and those who have read this fanfiction. When I started this, I didn't really think it would be as well liked as it has been.**

* * *

"Rotten CSIs," Stan muttered, as he came to. "Hitting me, and tying me up." He shot a glance over to see Danny and Lindsay talking, not evening paying any attention to him at all. "Hey! I'm talking over here." The CSIs' heads shot up and looked over at him, and Danny smiled. "Oh, don't you dare smirk at me, boy."

"Why not?" Danny asked, as he looked over at Stan, noticing the bruise that was forming on the man's face from where he had hit him.

"How's the girl?" Stan tried to sit up but quickly found that it was impossible to do since his hands and feet where tied behind his back.

"I'm fine," Lindsay said in a flat voice as she looked over at him. "No thanks to you. I'm lucky you're not a good aim."

"Oh, well I actually missed the spot I was aiming for."

"Oh, I fell so much better now." Lindsay curled more into Danny's side, and he shot a glance down at her. "I'm just a little hungry, nothing much more than that."

"Yeah, me too," Danny said, as he reached out and took up her hands. "I was actally thinking of asking you out to dinner today."

"Really?" Lindsay looked up at him with a small smile, as she reached out to traced the side of his face. "That sounds nice. Food sounds nice."

"Oh, really?" Lindsay nodded. "What kinds of food." Lindsay shrugged, as she curled more into him, for the temperature had really dropped. "Okay, food from a can, food from a box, food a fast food place, food ya make ya self?"

"Homemade food." Lindsay shivered, and Danny tightened his hold on her more. "Unless you burn it. Then fast food is always good." That got Danny to chuckle. Danny shot a glance down at her to see that she was almost asleep and he shook her awake. "What?"

"Hey, you need to stay awake. You gotta keep me company."

"What are we going to talk about?

"I don't know, baseball?"

"I don't know much about it."

"I do, I used to play it."

"Oh, good for you. You can teach me how to play it better once we can get out of here." Danny ran a hand down her back and felt her shiver. "Cause I'm not all that good."

"I'll see what I can do, Linds," Danny whispered, as he shot a glance over to see that Stan had somehow gotten himself up against the wall. "But we'll have to wait until Spring."

"Yeah, Spring, when it's nice outside. We don't have a baseball team do we?"

"You would have to ask Mac about that, and if we don't have one, I'm sure we can start one up."

"I'm sure you would be the first one to sign up." Danny shot her a smile, as his cell phone began to ring. He quickly fished it out of his pocked. "Messer. Hey Stella. Yeah, we're okay. Yeah, he's awake. No, he's not all that happy with me night now." He then shot her a smile. "She wants to talk with you." He handed her the phone.

Lindsay took the phone from him. "Hey Stella."

"Lindsay, you all right?" Stella asked over the phone, sounding like she was going through papers. "How's the wound?"

"It's okay? I'm okay. Just a little tired. Hungry. Wanted to go home."

"That's normal. How's Danny holding up?"

"He's holding up. He's probably as tired as I am, if not more."

"We're going to get you guys out of there. Just hang in there. Here's Hawkes, he wants to talk to you about stuff."

The phone then was passed on to Hawkes. "Hey, Doc," Lindsay said, causing Danny to look over at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Hawked replied. "How you doing?"

"Just living." She shifted against Danny and shot a glance over at Stan. "Wanting to go home to a nice warm bed and some food."

"Ah, the normal human reaction. That's typical. How's Danny?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Lindsay then held the phone out to Danny. "Hawkes wants to ask you a question. I need to stretch my legs." He took the phone and she pushed up on his shoulder to get leverage to get to her feet. "Don't worry, Dad, I won't go far." She then headed off towards the other end of the vault, away from Stan.

"Hey, Hawkes," Danny said, as he watched Lindsay walk away. "How you guys doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he got to his feet and shot a glance over at Stan. "Getting anywhere with the door?"

"They're slowly working on it," Hawkes replied. "Vault doors aren't made to be broken into, Danny. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Danny walked over towards Stan and Stan growled at him. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right. How are you holding up?"

"All right I guess." Danny leaned up against the wall near Stan and watched as Lindsay kept walking, trying to work the kinks out of her legs. Sitting for the hours that they had, had taken a toll and her. "Want to get out of here. Go home, sleep, eat, sleep some more. Not go a bank anytime soon."

"Sounds about right. Flack and I talked about taking you and Lindsay to a game or two after this is over. Think that sounds good?"

"Yeah." Lindsay then came up towards him and she curled up into his side. "They want to take us to a game," he whispered to her. "Sound good?" She nodded. "She thinks so. But I think you're going to have to talk to her about the food choice."

"Okay. Sounds like that's going to be fun. Well, I'm going to let you go. Stella and I have to run some leads. Keep an eye on Stan for Mac, okay." Then he was gone.

"Oh, like we're going to do anything else," Danny replied, as he hung up and looked over at Lindsay. "Like we're got anyplace to go."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. Writing this story has been so much fun.**

* * *

"Ah, what do we have here?" Hawkes said, as he looked over at a couple of safety deposit boxes. "Stella, look at this."

"What you got?" she asked, as she came up to his side, only to freeze, when she spotted the boxes. "Okay, don't touch any of those. We don't know what's in them."

"Meaning they could either have diamonds and snakes in them or explosives."

"Yeah, call the bomb squad and Mac."

"On it," Hawkes replied as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mac. "This day is just getting more interesting."

--------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------

"I can't not believe I'm stuck in the vault with the two of you," Stan growled, causing Danny and Lindsay to look over at him. "This is not my day."

"Oh, and like we wanted to be in here as well," Danny pointed out. "Being in a vault with an armed man, safety deposit boxes full of diamonds and snakes, or ones with explosives."

"Well, it's just been that kind of day, I didn't plan to get shot."

"What you planned to walk out?" Lindsay asked. Danny smirked, as he looked over at her. She had gone over to the other side of the vault and began to look at some of the deposit vault to see if there had been a pattern to the ones that had been choosen. "Like it was normal day at work?"

"Something like that." A smirk crossed Stan's face. "We had it all planned. It was supposed to work, but than it didn't. Dylan missed up. He freaked out, and shot me."

"Bet that pissed you off." Lindsay took a step back to get a better look at the boxes and from when a clicking sound made her turn to see Danny messing with his camera.

"Sorry," he muttered, as he came up to her side. "You see a pattern yet?"

"No, you?" She shivered again, from the cold. She quickly tried to put it out of her mind. It was better not to think about it. "They took them all at random."

"Maybe we should ask Stan, he was part of this whole bank robbery."

"Like I would help you out," Stan huffed, causing the CSIs to turn to look at him. "That's not going to happen any time soon."

"Oh, but we have ways to getting you to talk," Danny smirked, as he went over to his side, grabbed his arm, and yanked him to his feet. "Now you're going to help us, and once we get out of here, we're not going to let all our co-workers are you at once."

"That would be a good thing," Lindsay pointed out, as Danny brought Stan over to her side. "Okay, was a certain pattern to the boxes?"

"No," Stan replied, as he looked over at her, with an evil glare. "No certain pattern. We just got a list from a guy."

"Did you know what was in the boxes?"

"Kinda. We knew some had diamonds, some had drugs, and I think one had a hand in it."

"A human hand?" Lindsay turned to face Stan. "Someone's hand."

"Yeah, some guy's hand got chopped off and put in one of the boxes."

"Okay," Danny said, as he looked over at Lindsay. "What about the explosives?"

"We brought them in some of the empty ones so that we could blow the boxes out. Guess we forgot one on the way out."

"Yeah, ya did." Danny then shot a glance over at the boxes. "How many were in your crew?"

"Five guys, excluding me."

"We'll need their names."

"And when they learn that I ratted them out, I'm gonna be a dead man. I don't think so."

"Stan, you're all ready a dead man."

"What makes you think that?" Stan asked, as he looked over at Danny.

"You attacked a Police Officer."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Lindsay let out a small huff, as she rolled her eyes and went up to put a hand on the boxes only to quicky yank it away. "What's wrong, darling?"

"The boxes are warm. What did you do to them to get them out to the wall?"

"We used explosives to blow them out. Why?"

"Because the boxes are warm to the touch." Danny released his hold on Stan and he teetered for a few seconds before slipping to the floor. Danny came up to her side and touched the wall. "See, that shouldn't be. They should have cooled down by now. Even with the temperature being so cold in here."

"Yeah, some things not right." He then turned his attention back to Stan. "You sure your guys didn't put a bomb in the boxes?"

Stan's eyes grew wide with fear. "I don't know," he replied, as he tried to get to his feet, a very hard task to do when your hands and feet are tied behind your back. "They could have."

"Oh, that's comforting to know," Danny muttered, as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "I think now would be a good time to call Mac and tell him about our little situation."

"Oh, I bet he's going to love this."

"Oh, I'm he is."

---------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------

Flack looked up when Mac's cell phone went off and he answered it. "Hello, Danny," Mac answered, as they continued to walk. "What? They might have put a bomb in the safety deposit boxes. Oh, that just made our day worse."

"Ya think?" Danny asked, as he looked over at Stan.

"Does Stan know for sure?" Mac asked, as Flack and Mac came up to Hawkes and Stella's sides to see more safety deposit's boxes and Mac frowned. "Ah, we have more safety deposit boxes here."

"You do? Know what's in them? Stan said that some had diamonds in them, some had drugs, and one had a human hand in it."

"A real hand?"

"Yep. I think it's kinda creepy. Points to the guy who finds it. The boxes on the walls here are warm to the touch."

"That's not normal. That bank robbery was hours ago and with the temperature at what it is, they should be freezing to the touch."

"Yeah. We kinda figured that out. Stan doesn't know what they did to them. He said they used explosives to blow them out, but doesn't know if they put a bomb in the boxes after he got shot."

"Well, the bomb squads on the way. Keep talking to Stan. We're working on the boxes out here. Keep in touch."

"Will do." Danny flipped his phone shut and looked around. "Don't touch the walls and we're suppose to talk to Stan some more."

"Oh, goodie," Lindsay said, as she looked over at him. "Just what I wanted to."

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a guy."

"You robbed a bank."

"And got shot while doing it.

"That's because you're not the best bank robber in the world."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all for those who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

"La la la," Danny muttered, causing Lindsay to look over at him, as he sorted through his case.

"Bored," she asked, as she came up to his side.

"Just a bit," he said, as he shot a glance over at her. "We've all ready processed this vault inch by inch. We can't process it again. We've all ready got anything we could out of Stan."

"Well, all we can do now is hope that the others can figure out more with the boxes that they found on the outside." Just then the lights flickered over head. "Tell me the lights just didn't do that."

"Oh, I think the cold temp maybe affecting them." The lights flickered once more before going out completely. Danny looked up to see that the cameras had also had gone out as well, so that meant the others couldn't see them anymore. "Yep, that's not good." Danny heard Lindsay's breathing catch and he reached out to grab her arm to feel her shaking. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms, and wrapped them tightly around her. "It's going to be okay, Linds. I won't let anything harm you."

"I know," she replied, with a touch of fear in her voice. Danny could sense a wave of panic coming. "It's just small spaces that are dark, don't really work for me."

"Did you get locked in a closet when you were a child or something?"

"You could say that," Lindsay replied, in a soft tone. She was shaking in his arms. "It was meant to be a joke. But it went to far. They didn't find me until hours later. I had tried to claw my way out. I was traumatized. My parents tried to get me help, but nothing could help me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Linds. But trust me, we can get through this."

"What happened to the lights!" Stan yelled, causing the two CSIs to jump. Lindsay let out a small scream, as she stumbled and fell back into Danny. He lost his balance and they both fell back onto the floor. "What happened? Somebody talk to me. Now."

"Shut up Stan!" Danny snapped, as he slowly sat up, helping Lindsay as he went. "The lights just went out. That's all. Nothing to get worked up about." He then ran a hand along Lindsay's back, trying to calm her down. "You all right?"

"No, I'm not," Stan replied, as he tried to move into a better position, but couldn't. "Can you guys untie me now?"

"No, and I wasn't talking to you. You need to learn to zip it, Stan."

"I just was wanting to know what had happened to the lights You don't have to get snippy with me."

"Just shut up," Lindsay muttered, causing Danny to look down at her. He couldn't really see her but could feel her shaking. "Yelling won't make this any better." Danny heard the catch in her voice and knew that she was on the verge of tears. "It won't help anything." She then was on her feet and was walking away from them. "It won't get the lights back on or the door open. Trust me, I've been in situations like this before, and it didn't work."

"I'll see if there's anything to help this situation out," Danny said, as he got to his feet and went over to his kit.

"Like what?" Lindsay asked, from somewhere to his left. "We don't have enough flash lights. And apparently the back-up and emergency lights aren't working."

"Yeah, they're not." Danny shifted some things around in his case. "Okay, where I put those."

"Those what?" Lindsay came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Danny smiled, as he held a set of glow sticks. "Glow sticks? You're serious?"

"Yeah, for now." Danny snapped the sticks and shook them until they started to glow pink and green. They gave up some light. He then tossed one to Lindsay. "See, you have some light now, Linds."

"Oh, very thoughtful, Danny." She then looked around. "Very thoughtful." Danny looked up to see that she had tears running down her face.

"Hey." Danny slowly got to his feet, went up to her side, and took up her face in his hands. "It's going to be okay, Lindsay. We're going to get out of here."

"You keep saying that." Tears ran down her face and it felt like a punch to Danny. "And I know that they're trying to get us out of here, but I'm afraid that it maybe too late. The air is running out. It's getting way too cold in here."

"Okay, Linds, you need to breathe, you're on the verge on having a panic attack." Her hands came up to settle on his chest. "I know that you're scared. I'm scared too."

"It's just so dark in here," she whispered, as she looked around. Her eyes were as big as does.

"I know, but we can get through this. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

"No, I'm not." Danny could feel her shaking under his hands. "I'm really not as strong as you think I am."

Danny stared at her, as if she had said that she was the devil. "Are you nuts?" He pulled her close to him and titled her head back so that he could look deep into her eyes. "You're the same person I knew from before. You don't take lip from anybody."

"You think that?"

"I know that." He then shot a glance over to see that Stan had either passed out or had fallen asleep. "You have to stop worrying about what's going to happen. We're going to get out of this. We're going to make Hawkes and Flack's lives a living hell by going out to movies and dinners with the both of them. We're going to survive this, Lindsay."

That got a small smile to Lindsay's face as Danny wiped away the tears. "They did promise to take us out. We have to take them up on that."

"Yes we do. It's not often that they offer to take us out." He then gazed into her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"Good, because I don't want to spoil what's going to happen next." He then lowered his head and gently kissed her.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another new chapter up. Thanks all for those who have read and reviewed. I know, it took me like forever for the "kiss" to come, but it did come.**

* * *

Lindsay was taken back at the fact that Danny was kissing her and that Danny was finally kissing her. Danny slowly broke the kiss off and looked down into her eyes. "You all right?" he asked as he stroked the side of her face. "Feeling any better?"

A small blush crept up her face and she quickly ducked her face to hide it. "Yeah, I am," she answered, as she raised up her head to look up into his eyes. "Took you long enough do that, Danny Messer. You just had to take your time."

"Yeah, you know me. I'm a very patient person." He ran his thumb along her jaw and she looked up at him. "I had to wait for the perfect time."

"And being locked in a vault with one of the suspects of the robbery was the perfect time? I can't believe you, Danny..." He cut her off with another kiss. He broke this one off as he did with the first one. "You can't keep doing that. Using those to cut me off."

Danny smirked as he looked down at her. "Wouldn't dream out of it, LInds."

"Good." She took a step towards him and put her hands on his chest. "Because you're not the only one who gets to be in charge of this situation."

"Oh, really?" He slid his arms around her waist, as he was pushed back into the wall. "Just remember to watch the walls."

"I'll remember," Lindsay whispered, as she looked up at him. "I have a good memory."

"I have no questions about your memory." Just then a loud noise caused them to pull apart. "What the..."

"What was that?" Danny pulled Lindsay back, as he moved in front of her. "Danny?"

"I don't know, I'm going to go check it out."

"Um, CSIs we got a problem," Stan muttered, causing them to look over at him.

"And what is it this time?" Lindsay asked as she went up to his side.

"The walls are smoking," Stan said, as he gestured towards the wall with his head. Lindsay spun around towards the wall and grabbed her flashlight from her pocket. Sure enough the walls were smoking. "See, I was joking."

"No, you weren't," Lindsay said in disbelief as she looked at the smoking wall. "Danny, we got trouble."

"Like what kind?" he asked, as he continued to walk towards the sound.

"Smoking wall," Lindsay offered, as she walked towards the wall.

"What?" Danny said, as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the wall. "Oh, that can't be good."

"I didn't think so either." Lindsay stepped back away from the wall, as the smoke began to get thicker. "Okay, that's not good."

"No, it's not." Danny grabbed for his cell phone. "Let's hope that Mac is about to tell us that the door is about to open, 'cause I don't think the we're going to make it in here for very much longer with that smoke."

"Oh, nice job being positive, dude," Stan growled at him, as they backed away as the smoke grew stronger. "Why is it getting stronger?"

"We have no idea," Lindsay answered, as she looked over at Stan, her eyes were watering from the smoke. She quickly hid a cough with the back of her hand and went over to check on Stan. "You all right?"

"I've been better, darling," he sneered, as he looked up at her. "Can we get now?"

"We wish we could," she replied, as she looked over at the door. "But it will take them a few more hours to get the door open."

"And by then, we would be dead. Great."

"Stan, shut it, or I will knock you out myself."

"Having fun chatting, Linds?" Danny asked, as he looked over as he looked over at them.

"Of course," she replied, as she looked up at him. "Any idea where the smoke is coming from?"

"The walls?" Danny put out, as he looked over at her. "It looks like the boxes."

The sound came again, and they looked towards again. "Okay, what the hell is that?" Stan asked, as he looked towards the sound. "Somebody better tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know," Lindsay said, as she got up and went over to Danny's side. "Okay, smoke from the walls. Bomb in the boxes?"

"Don't know, Linds." He shot a glance over at her, to see that there was a touch of fear I her eyes. "You all right?"

"As good as I'll be." She coughed and he moved over to her side. "It's nothing. Just the smoke is getting to me, that's all."

"It's gonna get really smokey in here, I'm afraid."

"I figured that." She shivered and looked over at where the sound was coming again. "Okay that's getting creepy." Just then sparks came through the door and Lindsay stepped towards Danny and he put a hand on her lower back. "Is that what I think that is?"

"They're cutting through the door," Stan said, with a touch of relief in this tone. "Thank heavens. About god damn time."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to swear," Lindsay ask him, as she turned to face him.

"Back up!" Danny said, as he slid an arm around her waist and yanked her back. Lindsay turned to see that the boxes and caught on fire. "That's not a good sign."

"No, it's not." They backed away as the flames leaped up along the boxes. "And we don't have any way of putting out the fires."

"Yeah, I know." Lindsay looked up at him. "Well, we won't be cold."

That got Danny to chuckle. "Let's just hope that they get the door open soon."

"Yeah, sooner would better than later."

"You said it, darling," Stan said, as the flame grew bigger from the door. "They're getting closer."

"We see that, Stan," Danny said, as he moved from Lindsay's side to grab their kits. "This is not the time to panic."

"I'm not panicking."

"Of course not." Just then the door let out a horrid sound as it was yanked opened and a bright light filled a small gap.

"It opened," Stan cried out.

"Stating the obvious, Stan." Through the gap, came Mac, Flack, and Hawkes. "Hiya Guys."

"There's a fire in here," Flack said, as Hawkes went up to Lindsay's side to check her wound.

"Yeah, you're as observant as Stan here," Lindsay said, as she hissed as Hawkes touched her wound. "I'm okay, just soar, that's all."

"We need to get those fires out," Mac said, as a fire man came into the vault. "And get those bodies out of here."

"We'll be outside," Danny said to Mac, as he took up Lindsay's elbow and ushered her towards the door. They slipped through the opening and outside into the foyer of the bank. Stella looked up at them with at them with concern on her face as she came towards them. "Nice to see you two, Stella." Hawkes soon was at their sides setting down their cases, as Flack hauled Stan out of the vault.

"You guys okay?" Stella asked, as she looked them over.

"Yeah, just glad to be out of the vault," Lindsay replied, as she looked back at the vault. "Glad to be out of there."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought? Thanks, Zippy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. And yes, they are finally out of the vault. The fire and smoking wall will be explained, I promise. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Here," Danny whispered to Lindsay, as he handed her a bottle of water. "It's been a while since either of us have drink any thing."

"Thanks," Lindsay said, as she took the water from him. "So how far did the others get?" Danny shrugged as he sank down next to her, resting his back on the desk. "You look beat?"

"Just tired, that's all." He quickly looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards them and they both looked up to see Hawkes standing over them. "Hey, Hawkes. How ya doing?"

"Good," he replied, as he looked down at his fellow CSIs. "I just came over to check out on you guys. You look beat."

"Yeah, we kinda are, but we'll be okay. What can we do to help?"

"Well, we are just about to call it a day. We're going to start processing the evidence from inside the vault in the morning and start tracking down Stan's buddies. Mac wants you guys to go home and get some sleep. He doesn't want to see you in the lab unless you guys gets some sleep."

"Sounds good enough for me," Lindsay said, as she looked up at them. "What time is it any ways?"

"Around seven," Hawkes said, as he looked around.

"Seven," both said, as they looked out to see that there was still light out. "You have got to be kidding us. It felt like it was still longer in that vault."

"Go home," Mac said, as he came up to their sides. "Eat some food, sleep, and we'll see you both back in the lab bright and early. This is your case. So you'll get to help solve it."

"Like why the boxes were smoking and caught fire," Lindsay said, as Danny and Hawkes helped her to her feet. "Don't get me wrong, that was cool to watch, but it was kinda scary to be in there."

"I bet it was," Hawkes whispered, as he looked over at them. "Come on, we'll get you guys home."

"Home, sounds good. Food sounds even better."

"Good, let's get you home and get some food into you, before you pass out."

"I won't pass out." She teetered on her feet and Danny caught her arm before she fell. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You guys have been up way too long without any food in your system with little oxygen and no water. We're going to have you guys checked out first before you can go home."

"Oh, great," Danny muttered, as he looked over to see the paramedics coming towards them. "More needles."

"There not that bad," Lindsay whispered to him, as the paramedics began to check them over. "They probably won't need to take any blood from us." She winced when the paramedic touched her wound. "It's okay, just a wound." He quickly lifted up her shirt to check her wound. "It's okay."

"You sure?" he asked her, as he looked up at her. "Cause we don't want you to be in pain."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lindsay replied, as she brushed his hands away. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay," Danny said, as he came up behind Lindsay and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Been ready for hours." She then turned and followed him and Hawkes to the door. "So homeward?"

"Yep." Danny held the door open for her and she stepped outside. She shot a glance back inside the bank to see Mac go up to talk to Stella. "Hey, it's okay." Danny gently grabbed her arm and pulled her attention back to him. "They'll call us if they need us. But right now, all we would do for them is burden them. We're exhausted from the stress of being locked in the vault. We'll be better tomorrow after a full night sleep. Mac said that this case is still ours. So we'll be able to work on the evidence and do all the stuff we normally do."

"I know, it's just something we normally do." She leaned up against him, as a wave of fatigue went through went through her body. "Okay, so home."

"Sounds about right," Hawkes said, as he hailed a cab. "Let's get you two home. Do you guys need me to take you home or do you think you guys can get each other home?"

"I'll get her home, Hawkes," Danny answered, as he shot his friend a smile. "I promise. Then if I can remember where I live, I'll get myself home."

"You two be safe," Hawkes called to them, as they slid into the back seat of the cab, and he leaned into the cab and gave the driver Lindsay's address. "See you tomorrow." He then shut the door and the cab took off for Lindsay's apartment. Hawkes then smiled to himself as he watched them go. "Let's hope they have a good night." He then turned and went back into the bank.

"Ow," Lindsay whispered, as she leaned up against Danny's shoulder, as she pressed her hand against her wound, causing Danny to glance down at her.

"I thought you said it was okay?" he whispered, as he gently pulled her hand aside to see faint blood on it. "Linds?"

"It's just bleeding, that's all. If I had made a big deal about it, then Mac would have sent me to the hospital and we wouldn't have been able to work on the case."

"Lindsay, if you're more injured that what we thought, you could be in serious danger."

"I'm find. I just need to change my bandage and get some sleep." She sat back on the seat and looked out the window. "We need to solve this case."

Danny let out a sigh when he realized that she wasn't going to let anything get in her way of not solving this case. "Fine, we'll check it once we get to your place." The cab slowed to a stop and he looked out the window. "And it looks like we're here. Come on." He quickly paid the driver and they soon were out in front of the complex. "LInds?" He grabbed her arm when she didn't answer him and she jumped. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just sleepy, that's all," she responded as she got her keys out and opened the door. "Come on. It's cold out here. Plus I'm sure you're hungry, and I've got food."

"Ah, food, how can I resist." Danny smirked as he followed her inside. Inside her apartment, she quickly shed her coat and quickly went into the kitchen. "Linds?"

"I'm just getting something to drink," she replied as she came back with a couple of bottle of water. "Sorry, got a little thirsty."

"Hey, come here." Danny came up and took the bottles from her hands and she quickly looked up at him. "You're about ready to drop. You're shaking. Come on. Let's get some food into you and then put you to bed."

"Food does sound good." She took a step back towards the kitchen only to stumble and she crashed into Danny. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He slid an arm around her waist and held her. "It's been a long day for the both of us. Why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'll fix us something to eat."

"You'd do that?" she asked, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, go on. Just don't expect a full seven course meal." She shot him a smile, as she headed down the hall towards her bedroom. "Okay, Messer, now what do you know how to cook?"

Lindsay took a quick shower and switched into a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt, under a University of Montana Sweatshirt when a loud noise came from the kitchen. She padded barefoot towards the kitchen to find Danny holding his hand under running water. "You okay?" she asked, causing him to turn to look up at her. He shot her a smirk. "You know how to cook right?"

"Yeah," he said, as he came up to her side. "It's just that I'm tired and I figured that I fried my hand first before picking up the pot."

"Smart, Messer," she replied, as she moved past him and peered into the pot. "Ah, mac'n'cheese, very yummy."

"It's quick and easy." Danny closed his eyes and quickly opened them. "And you have to remember, I'm tired, and I don't know your kitchen."

I'm not judging. It's food and it's not burned. I give you points." She then moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Most men I know, can't cook. They tend to live on take out."

"Not me, I can cook, but not when my brain is screaming at me to crash."

"You should go home, Danny, and get some sleep."

"I will, as soon as I'm sure you're okay." He gazed down at her. "You changed your bandage."

"Yes, dad," she smirked. "I did. Come on, let's eat before it gets cold. Then we can sleep. So that we can go to the lab tomorrow and catch the bad guys."

"Sounds like a great plan, but first I got another plan." Danny lowered his head and gently kissed her. Lindsay's hands went to his chest and he slowly broke it off. "Just for a thought. Come on, let's eat, so I can go and get some sleep."

"Yeah, let's do that." They eat in silence and then she escorted him to the door. "Are you sure you can make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a grown boy, 'mom' I'm sure I can make it by myself," he teased as he turned to look at her. "But I do have to say that it was fun being trapped in the vault with you. I don't think it would have been as much fun with Flack or anyone else."

"Even when I panicked?" she asked, as she began to fiddled with the bottom of her sweatshirt.

"Yeah, even when you panicked, 'cause that gave me a reason to do this." He reached out, tipped back her head, and gently kissed her. "Have a good night, Linds. I'll see you bright and early at the lab. You better not be late."

"I won't." Then he was gone. Lindsay shut the door and locked it. She leaned against it for a few seconds and smiled, before heading off to bed. She was exhausted beyond belief. The moment her head hit the pillows she was out.

Danny hailed a cab and went headed home. By the time he was home, he was home, he was asleep. He entered his apartment, locked the door behind him, and fell asleep on the couch, not caring where he was sleeping, only that he was sleeping and that he was out of the vault.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Lindsay woke up extra early and exited her apartment building to find a surprise outside. "Messer," she said, as she looked up to find Danny standing outside with two coffee cups. "What are you doing here?" She took the cup he offered her, and he just smirked as they headed for the subway. "I'm way out of your normal way to work."

"Oh, I know, but going to bed at like seven, threw my normal sleeping habit out of the window at I was up super early so I thought I would swing by and pick you up," he answered, before taking a sip of his drink. "Plus I wanted to make sure that you were okay this morning."

"I'm fine, Danny." She shot him a smile, as she took a drink. "Thanks for worrying about me though. It's been a while since someone has."

"Well, I'm happy to do it. Come on, let's get to work, before Mac starts to worry about us, and when that happens. It's not a good thing." They headed off to work.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------

Hawkes was working in the lab when Danny and Lindsay came up beside him. "Hey," Lindsay called out to him, as she came up next to him, and he jumped. "Jumpy?"

"Hey guys," Hawkes said, as he looked over at them. "It's good to see that you both you look rested and back to normal."

"Yeah, it's good to be back to normal," Lindsay said as she looked over at the safety deposit boxes. "Any of those got snakes in them?"

"Don't know. We're still missing the jewels, drugs, and the hand, that your buddy Stan said were supposed to be in them."

"Hmm, sounds like Stan's doing," Danny said, as he looked over at the boxes. "No explosives right?" Hawkes nodded as he looked over at Danny. "Hey, I didn't know that there were any in there when I kicked the box." That got a smile from Lindsay. "It got rid of the snake problem, at least."

"And that was a good thing," Mac's voice called out from the door, and they looked up to see him coming in with Stella. "It's good to see you both up and in good spirits."

"Well, it's good to be here," Danny replied, as he looked up at them. "So what do you want us to do?"

"You are going to first go through those lovely boxes, while Stella and I go back to the bank," Mac started. "Hawkes is going to work with you. Then you get to talk to your buddy, Stan, later."

"Oh, yeah," Lindsay muttered, causing everyone to smile. "He's such a lovely person."

"Well, we'll leave you to your work. We'll be back later to check. Flack will swing by later to check in as well." Then they were gone.

"Okay, let's get this party started," Danny said, as he snapped on a pair of gloves and reached for a box. "And hope that there are not live creatures in these boxes. I've all ready had my fill."

"Ah, how can you say that, Messer?" Hawkes asked, as he looked over as Danny grabbed on a crowbar to pry open the top of the box. "I thought you liked animals."

"Oh, I do, don't get me wrong. Just not ones who can kill you." That got a smile from Lindsay as she came up to his side. "Okay, you want to see what's inside the box?"

"Yeah. Open it," she replied, as she watched him opened the box. Inside was diamonds. "Oh, no, diamonds."

"Step back." Lindsay did as she was told and Danny tipped the box on the table and diamonds flowed out on the table, but this time no snake. "Okay, just diamonds this time."

"That's good," Hawkes said, as he looked at the diamonds. "Cause I really didn't want to deal with a snake. I'll process the diamonds. You guys keep working on the boxes."

"Oh, right, you get the diamonds, we break in the boxes, is that how it is?" Danny asked, as he picked up the crowbar and looked at his fellow CSI.

"You're having fun, so I'm not going to stop you. Go on."

"Okay." Danny then turned his attention back towards the remaining boxes. "Okay, let's do this." He cracked opened another one and they were automatically taken back by a horrible smell. "Oh, god."

"I think we may have found the hand," Lindsay said, as she peered into the box, with a hand over her mouth. She reached into the box with her other hand and pulled out a plastic wrapped object. Sure enough it was a severed hand. "Yeah, it's the hand. Um, Hawkes, can you take a look at this."

"Sure, what ya got?" he asked, as he came up to their sides.

"A severed hand," Lindsay replied, as she handed it over to him. "All yours." Danny smirked, as he checked the box to see if there was anything else in the box and finding nothing went on to the next one. "Looks kinda gross."

"Well, severed hands, never look anything other than gross, Lindsay," Hawkes replied, as he began to look at the hand. "Ah, a female hand."

"Creepy, that one is," Lindsay whispered to Danny, as she moved over to his side, as he began to open another box, only to have him freeze. "What's wrong?"

"This one started to smoke," he said, as he set down the crowbar. "Hawkes, I thought you said there were no explosives in the boxes."

"Yeah, the bomb squad went through the boxes."

"Okay, then why is this one smoking?" Hawkes turned around to face them with the hand and frowned. "You have no idea?" Hawkes nodded. "Okay, let's do this a simple and safe way. Lindsay grab that fire extinguisher. We don't want to start a fire. Mac would have our heads if we set the lab on fire." She grabbed it and came back to his side. "Okay, let's hope that we don't have a fire."

"Yeah, let's hope," Lindsay replied, as she watched as he continued to open the box and more smoke came from it. Danny quickly moved away from the box and Hawkes took the extinguisher from her and dosed the box. Lindsay moved over to Danny's side and placed her hand on his arm. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I think I know why the box was smoking," he said, as he coughed. "It was a trick trigger on the top. There were drugs in the box. No body wanted anybody to get those drugs but them. So anybody but the owner going in to get them, set off the trigger and it set a small fire, setting off the drugs."

"You all right?" Hawkes asked, as he came up to their side. "We really don't need you high right now?"

Danny smirked, as he looked over at him. "I'm fine. As soon as I saw the drugs, I moved away. We need to get back to work. You need to work on the identifying that hand."

"Right. Let's get back to work." Hawkes then turned and went back to the hand. "Come on, sweety. Let's go see if we can figure out who you belong to."

"That's just creepy," Lindsay muttered, as she watched him walk away.

Danny then reached out and touched Lindsay's arm. "And later, we can go talk to Stan and see if he knows were his friends are," he said, as he picked up the crowbar and went over to the boxes.

"Of how fun that conversation is going to be," she replied, as she looked over at the boxes. "Come on, it's not ever day, we get to break into safety deposit boxes."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**

**Sorry for the delay, was away from my computer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another new chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

Hawkes came back about an hour to check up on Danny and Lindsay and was surprised to find at what they had found in the boxes. "Wow," he said, as he came up to look at their stash of goodies. It consisted of diamonds, and other jewelry, drugs, guns, and some knives. "Somehow, weapons, were left out."

"No kidding," Danny said, as he looked up at Hawkes. "Nice putting your hand into a box and getting a hold of knife."

"Ah, didn't your mother ever tell you to look in something before putting your hand into it."

"Speaking of hands, find a body to go along with ours?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up from the knife she was examining from blood. "Did you find it?"

"Not yet. We're running DNA now." Hawkes came up and looked at the diamonds. "Okay, this is just not adding up. None of these items are out of this world, or all that valuable."

"Beside that hand?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up from the knife. "There's no evidence of blood on this knife. All this knives are clean of blood."

"Okay, so that theories out," Danny said, as he looked over at her.

"What theory?" Flack asked as he strolled into the lab. The CSIs looked at each other and then other at the detective. "Aw, come on, you can't leave me hanging."

"That the weapons were part of some past crime and the robbers were sent to retrieve them," Lindsay replied, as she put the knives in a box and closed the lid. "But there's not trace of blood on any of the knives, and the guns haven't been fired."

"Ah, it was a good theory though," Flack said, as he looked around at the other objects that came out of the boxes. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. At least it wasn't a snake."

"Or explosives," Danny added, as he put the guns in another boxes. "We also had a hand."

"A hand? A human hand?" Flack looked between the CSIs to see if they were pulling his arm. "You're joking?" They shook their heads no. "You're not joking. A real human hand."

"Yeah, a female human hand," Hawkes replied, as he watched Flack's reaction. "Don't worry, right now we're trying to locate her to her body."

"Sounds like great fun." Hawkes then looked over at Danny and Lindsay. "How you guys doing?"

"We're doing great, Flack," Danny replied, as he looked up at him. "Nothing a good night's sleep doesn't fix, after being stuck in a vault with a suspect for hours."

"You probably right. Well we got your buddy Stan in the interrogation room right now. You guys want to take a crack at him right now, or should I."

"We'll do it," Lindsay said, as she looked up from what she was doing. "We got some questions for him, regarding that hand."

"Ah, well I'll let you guys have a crack at him then."

"We'll do that now, since this isn't going anywhere," Danny said, as he got to his feet. "Hawkes, page us if that hand comes up with a name."

"Will do," Hawkes replied with a smile. "Don't get Stan too upset. We still need him to tell us where the others are."

"Oh, we'll be nice," Lindsay said, as they started to walk towards the interrogation room. "We'll work his softer side."

"His 'softer side'?" Flack asked, as he came up beside them. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Just follow our lead," Danny said, as he held the door open to him. "Trust us."

"Why is it whenever you two say that, it's never a good thing," Flack muttered, as he entered the room, where Stan was sitting on one side of the table with his hand flat on the table. "Hello, Stan, remember me."

"What do you want?" Stan asked, as he looked up at him. "I all ready answered your stupid questions."

"Yeah, you did," Flack said, as he pulled out the chair across from Stan's and sat down. "But I got a few more."

"And then we have a few," Danny said, as he and Lindsay came into the room.

"What are they doing here?" Stan asked, as he quickly got to his feet. "They aren't supposed to be here."

"Stan, have a seat," Danny said, and the man slowly sank back in his chair, as Lindsay went over to stand next to Flack's side. "You thought you would never see us again, didn't you Stan?" Stan nodded. "I'm hurt, how about you, Linds?" She smiled, as she shook her head no. "What, not. Wasn't all that taken by Stan's good boy attitude."

"Not that much," Lindsay said, as she looked down at Stan's rap sheet. "Hmm, you had one account of breaking and entering eleven years ago. Wow, you're a bank robber, all right."

"Shut up," Stan muttered, as he glared at her. "Shut up."

"Stan, that's no way to talk to a lady," Danny said, as he looked over at him. "Now, we came in here because we were such good friends in the vault, up until the moment you stabbed Miss Monroe over there."

"She had it coming!"

"How?" Flack asked, as he looked up from the file, at Stan. "How did she have getting stabbed coming?"

"I don't really remember," Stan said, as he looked down at his hands. "Just did."

"Oh, that was nice of you."

"I said I was sorry."

"Okay, Stan, we're not there to talk about my wound," Lindsay said, getting tired of where the conversation was going. "We're here to talk about your friends. You know, the ones who helped you rob the bank. Remember them? The guys who shot you."

"Oh, who could forget them," Stan muttered, as he looked up at them. "In cause you haven't noticed, I'm a little pissed off right now. I'm in here, and they're out there."

"We can fix that for you," Danny said, as he looked over at the others. "Just tell us who they are, and they can be in here with you."

"Yeah, and when they learn that I ratted them out, they'll kill me. No thank you."

"Your choice, Stan," Flack said, as he looked over at him. "We'll give you some time to think about it. We should be going to go see if that hand has a name yet." They then headed for the door. "We'll come back and check up on you in a few minutes."

Once they were outside the room, Danny and Lindsay turned to face Flack. "So what do we do now?" she asked him.

"Let's go check on the hand and see if she has a name yet."

"Or if Hawkes has named it?" Flack asked, as they headed off to find Hawkes. "Cause if he has, that would be creepy."

"Ya think?"

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, Zippy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. And, no...Hawkes didn't name the hand... I didn't go that 'creepy'. That would have given me the creeps.**

* * *

Hawkes looked up as Flack, Lindsay, and Danny walked in the room. "Hey guys, how it go with Stan?" he asked, as he went back to the computer.

"Oh, it went fine," Lindsay muttered, as she went up and took up the hand. "Stan was such a gentleman." She then turned the hand over. "So does she have a name?"

"Yeah, I named it Alison," Hawkes replied, as he looked up.

"You actually named it," Flack said, as he looked over at the CSI. "Dude, that's just creepy." Lindsay moved over to Hawkes side and peered over his shoulder at the computer and smiled. "Who in their right mind names a hand?"

"One has to name the hand that goes along with the body," Hawkes said with a smirk, as he turned the screen to show the i.d. of Alison Marks to Danny and Flack. "Meet the rest of Miss Alison Marks."

"So you found her," Danny said, as he came up to look at the screen. "Mac's going to be happy."

"Happy about what?" Mac asked, as he came into the room.

"Hawkes named the hand," Flack joked, as they turned to face him.

"I'm sure he did," Mac said, as he came up to their sides. "So what did we learn about the boxes?"

"That you need to look in them first before sticking your hand in them," Danny said, as he sat down on a stool beside Hawkes. "We found, drugs, diamonds, other jewels ands weapons, none used in any kind of attack, or anything."

"Good, we also found a hand," Lindsay said, as she held it up to show it to Mac. He eyed it carefully. "But we also found her body to go along with it."

"Well that's better than nothing." Mac looked down at the screen and frowned. "Why did they cut off the hand of a dead woman and put it a box?"

"Don't know," Flack said, as he looked around. "Plus we didn't get all that much out of Stan. He got pretty upset when Danny and Lindsay went in. Seems he did mean to stab Lindsay. Seems she upset him."

"I tend to do that some times," Lindsay muttered, as she headed out the room.

"Danny, you and Lindsay go over the evidence some more than go talk to Stan again," Mac said, as he watched her walk away. "Stella and I are still working on the bank. It's still a scene and the bank people aren't all that happy with us."

"I bet they not," Danny said, as he got to his feet and headed out the door. "Linds, wait up." He caught up with her, just outside the lab. "You all right?"

"Yeah, it's just some things that Stan said," she said, as she looked up at him. "It's nothing. Come on, let's get back to work. As soon as we're done with the evidence, we can take another crack at Stan, and maybe this time, he will talk this time." She then headed for the lab.

"Maybe he will."

----------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Stella looked up when Mac came up to her side. "How are things going?" she asked him, as he shot her a smile.

"Okay, they found a hand," he replied, as he set down his case.

"A hand? A human hand? Wow that's different." She then slipped off her gloves and looked around. "I'm done processing. There's nothing more that can be down. Danny and Lindsay processed the Vault to their best ability and they did a great job and we did the outside of the bank. So what do we do now?"

"We take what we have here and put it towards what Danny and Lindsay gathered and see if it matches."

"Sounds like a good idea." She then looked around at the large stash of evidence that had been gathered. "Can we get some help to get this back to the lab?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can round up some help." He then took off to do that, and Stella smiled.

------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------------------

"Ah, these diamonds are fake," Lindsay said, as she tossed them up in the air.

"What?" Danny said, as he looked up at her. "What?"

"These diamonds are fake?" She tossed him a few and he caught them in his hand. "They don't feel right. They're too light."

"And you would know this how?" Amusement sparkled in his eyes, and she smiled when she realized that he was teasing her. "You are a diamond expert."

"No, they just feel different from the ones that were in the vault, that's all."

"Hmm, you're right about that." He came over to her side and set them down. "I don't think they're real either."

"Oh, that's good, so I'm not losing my mind."

"No, Montana you're not losing your mind."

"Hey guys," a voice called out, and they looked up to see a set of boxes heading towards them. Lindsay shot Danny a confused look. "Messer can get a hand here?"

"Stella?" Danny asked, as he moved over to take the boxes out of their fellow CSIs' arms. "Take it that you're done at the bank."

"Yeah, you and Lindsay did such a good job of the vault, we didn't have to do a thing to it," she replied, as she looked around. "So what we got here."

"Fake diamonds," Lindsay replied, as she looked up at Stella, and she tossed her one. "Or so I thought."

"These do feel light for diamonds," Stella pointed out, as she held it up to the light only to be blinded up, as it quickly filled the room by a bright light. Lindsay and Danny quickly put up their hands. "Whoa."

"Hey," Hawkes called out, as he came into the room and yanked the diamond from Stella's hand. "You never do that."

"It's a diamond, Hawkes," Danny said, as he shook out his head to clear his vision and looked over at him. "They're not supposed to do that."

"Diamonds aren't, but those aren't diamonds," Hawkes replied, as he picked them. "I'm taking that these are either hi tech laser prisms or something totally different. Any light on them, and they shine really bright."

"We noticed," Flack said, as he and Mac came into the room. "You guys all right?'

"We been better," Danny replied, as he rubbed his eyes and shot a glance over at Lindsay. "Well we might know why Stan and his friends wanted some of the boxes, they were after these things."

"Danny, I think it's time that you and Lindsay have another chat with Mr. Stan," Mac said, as he turned to look at the fake diamonds. "See if he wants to take some more."

"Yeah, and I'm sure I can get him to take now," Danny said, as he grabbed on of the fake diamonds as he followed Lindsay out of the lab. "This should be fun."

"Isn't it always," she responded, as they headed for the interogation room.

"Yeah, but this time, we have something on our side."

"What?" she asked, as she turned and looked up at him.

"This." He tossed her the fake diamond and she caught him. She shot him a glare as he opened the door for her. "Ladies first. We don't want to keep Stan waiting. That would be rude of us."

"And we wouldn't want to be rude."

"No we wouldn't."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Zippy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I was finally able to update this story. So another chapter up. I promise more DL moments to come. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Stan didn't look at that happy when Lindsay and Danny walked into the room. "You guys are back again," he muttered, as he looked up at them, as they sat down across from him. "Not that I don't enjoy your company and all. It's just, why are you here?" 

"We came to ask you about these, Stan," Lindsay said, as she tossed him the prism and he ducked his head when he saw it.

"Put that away," Stan cried out, as he looked up, as Lindsay covered it with her hand. "You could blind somebodies eye out with that thing."

"So you know what it is then," Danny said, as he looked over at Stan. "Good, then we can skip over a whole bunch of boring questions and get to the interesting ones."

"Like what?"

"Why were you guys after this things?" Lindsay asked, as she held it up, and it caught the light. Instantly the room was filled with bright light. "Oops." Both Stan and Danny ducked their heads to avoid the bright light. "It's kinda like looking up at the sun." She quickly put it away.

"You're not supposed to do that, Linds," Danny whispered to her, as he leaned over. "You can go blind."

"Really? I didn't know that." She shot him a smile before turning her attention back to Stan. "So Stan. Want to tell us about your buddies?"

"Not really," Stan replied, as he looked up at them. "I still have the same opinion as before. If I squeal on them, they'll kill me."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you've said this all before, Stan," Danny said, as he looked over at him. "But come on. They shot you. Do you really think of them as your friends?"

"Well they were shady characters to start with," Stan started off with. "They all had done stuff to begin with."

"Stuff like?"

"Breaking and entering, attempted assault, you name it, they've probably done it."

"Oh, lovely," Flack said, as he came into the room, followed by Hawkes. "Hello, Stan. We got a few questions to ask you."

"Who's this one?" Stan asked, as he looked over at Hawkes. "Another CSI?"

"Yeah," Danny said, as he leaned back in his chair. "We tend to move in groups. What what you got Hawkes?"

"Nice trick with the swipe, Messer," Hawkes said, as he held out his hand. "Can we have it back?"

"That's what you wanted?" Stan asked, as he looked up at them. "To get that stupid targeting prism back." The room fell silent as the CSIs turned to look over at him. "What?"

"How did you know what it was?" Danny asked, as he looked over at him. "You said that you didn't actually know what was in the boxes for certain. You just were told to get the boxes. Not to look inside them. So how did you know what that was."

"I was told about the prisms, because we were told to grab that one case and the one with that hand," Stan said, as he looked up at them. "You happy now? Got enough info? Can I go now?"

"What do you think Detective Flack?" Danny asked him, as he looked up at Flack who walked up behind Danny. "Can he go now?"

"I don't think so, pal," Flack said, as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder to keep him from tipping backwards in his chair. "You still have so much more to tell us."

"Not going to happen." Stan sat back in his chair and looked over at them. "Nope."

"Hmm, thought you would say that," Lindsay muttered, as she got to her feet. "Here guys." She tossed the prism at Flack. He caught it in his hands. "You can chat with him. "I would rather go look at those knives again. They are more interesting than Stan." Then she was gone.

"Ah, I hurt the poor Lassie's feelings," Stan said, as he smiled. "I tend to do that a lot."

"Yeah, you do," the others replied, as they looked over at him.

"Danny, go with Lindsay, we'll talk to Stan," Flack said, as he put hand on Danny's arm. "We've got some questions to ask him about the hand."

"Ah, gotcha,' Danny said, as he quickly got to his feet. "Hawkes, you should tell him how you picked out the name you named it."

"Yeah?" Hawkes said, as he looked up at Danny, a mischievous look on his face, as a sicken look on Stan's face appeared. "You think?"

"Yeah, it's a cool story. Not many people go around naming hands that they find in safety deposit boxes." He then patted his shoulder as he walked by. "I'll see you guys. Bye Stan." Then he was gone.

Outside of the interrogation room, Danny spotted Lindsay resting up against the wall, not far from them, with her hand up against her wound. He quickly made his way up to her side. "You al right?" he asked her, causing her to jump. "Easy, Linds."

"I'm okay," she replied, as he took up her arm and gently led her away from the busy hallway and towards a dark hallway. "It's just I have a headache."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Danny leaned up against the wall next to her. "You want to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to go get Mac and Stella to get one of them to get it out of you?"

"No, you don't." She bit down on her bottom lip before turning to look at him. "It's just that my side is killing me and that every time that I look at Stan, I see him stabbing me. Okay. That's it."

"You should have told me." Danny crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her.

"And what would you have done, Messer. It's in my mind. You can't go in there."

"Yeah, but I'm here if you want to talk, Linds." He then leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, we need to get back to work."

"Yeah, we don't want to get into trouble." They then headed off to lab, to back over the evidence, to see if they had missed anything, and then to see if Stella needed any help with the loads of evidence she had brought in.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought?**

(On a side note...for any of you out there, who are DL, there is a really neat fanfiction forum, that is DL, it's called on the DL, for any who are interested.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Mac, I told you, this is a lot of evidence," Stella said, as she walked into the lab, only to pause to see Danny and Lindsay elbows deep in the evidence. "And it seems that I'm behind."

"Sorry, Stella, but we got bored with Stan, and since we weren't getting anywhere with him, we decided to give ya a hand," Danny said, as he looked up at her. Lindsay started on another safety deposit box only to open it and drop it. She backed away from it in fear. "LInds?"

"What is it with the critters?" she muttered, as she backed away more.

"Critters?" both Mac and Stella asked, as they moved to look into the box and froze. There were scorpions in the box. "Ah, I see."

"Man, I'm not liking this at all," Danny said, as he moved away from the safety deposit box and accidently knock another one of them over to reveal another hand. "Whoa, another hand."

"And a lot of cash," Lindsay pointed out, as she made her way past the scorpions and picked up the box. "See." She titled the box back to show him. Inside was wads of rolled up money. "Money."

"That wasn't with the other hand," Danny pointed out, as he gently picked up the hand and tossed it to Mac. "Here ya go, Mac." Mac caught the hand and looked down at it with a scowl. "Nice catch."

"Nice throw," Stella said, as she looked at the hand. "It looks kinda small for an adult's hand."

"That's because it's not an adult's hand," Mac answered as he looked at the hand. "Good work, you two keep working. I'll take this to Hawkes to look at. Do you know where he is?"

"He's talking to Stan," Lindsay replied, as she began to pull the money out. She stepped back and they heard a squish as she stepped on a scorpion. "Yuck. I forgot that there."

"And I'll get someone in here to round up your little friends." Then he was gone, leaving Danny, Lindsay, and Stella to work on the evidence.

"Yep, typical," Stella muttered, as she pulled on a pair of gloves, and her fellow CSIs looked up at her. "He always seems to leave, when there's a lot of evidence to go through." That got both of them to smile, as they took up a box. "Okay, let's get to work, we got a lot of work to do."

"Yes, let's," Danny said, as he began to open another safety deposit box and came across more money. "I got more cash."

"Same here," Lindsay called out, as she set aside her box. She reached for another box only to stop short. Danny caught her actions out of the corner of his eye. She quicky put a hand to her side and bit down on her bottom lip. "Why is all this money and no guns or weapons like we found in the ones we found in the vault?"

"Don't know, Lindsay," Stella said, as some men came in to take care of the scorpion problem. "There over there, gentlemen." They gave her a smile, as they went on with her duty. "So we got money, any thing else."

"Well, besides another hand?" Lindsay said, as she started to open another box and started to reach in, Danny peered into the box and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her. "Messer, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, personal, Monroe, but look at what you're doing?" he replied, as he motioned towards the box. "Remember me and the knife incident?"

"Right." She then looked into the box and her eyes got wide. "Whoa, that would have hurt." She carefully pulled out a very sharp double edge knife. "Now that would have hurt."

"Now that's a sharp knife," Stella pointed out, as she looked at the knife. "Sharp enough to cut through somebody."

"Slice a couple of hands off too," Danny muttered, as he looked over at Lindsay. She had put the knife down and moved on to the next box. The scorpions were gone now, thanks to the guys who had come in to help. Danny mind slipped back to the moments they shared in the vault. Lindsay then sneezed and Stella replied bless you, bringing Danny's attention back to the moment. "So what we do we know?'

"That we got a whole lot of money, a hand, and maybe the knife used to cut both hands off with," Stella said, as she looked around. "Plus there's all these other boxes to go through."

"Oh course," Danny said, as he headed towards them. "But this is better than talking to Stan."

"Much," Lindsay said, as she joined his side. "I wonder how Flack and Hawkes are doing with him?"

"We struck out," Flack's voice called out through the air, and Lindsay jumped, slamming into Danny's side. "Sorry, Monroe. Thought you were always on your toes."

"Yeah, me too," she whispered, as she shot a glance over at the door to see Flack and Hawkes come in. "Guess not."

"So you guys couldn't get Stan to crack either?" Danny asked, as he turned to look at them, as they made their way over to their sides. "And here I thought you guys were smart." He leaned back on the table behind him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "We thought for sure, you guys would be the ones to get him to talk."

"Well he shut up after about a minute after you guys left," Flack muttered, as he looked around. He then picked up the rolls of cash. "Money? Stella's boxes had money. Hmm, interesting."

"Plus we found another hand," Lindsay said, as she turned to face them. "It was smaller than the other one. Mac took it to find you, Hawkes."

"Oh, he hasn't yet," Hawkes replied, as he looked around. "I better go find him." He then took off to find Mac, before he got in trouble.

"He sure ran out of here in a hurry," Stella said, with a small chuckle, as they watch Hawkes leave. "But it's for a good cause. But you guys missed the scorpions."

Flack shot Danny and Lindsay a look. "You guys have bad luck when it comes to animals," he said, as he looked down at the knife Lindsay had found. "Cool knife."

"Yeah, I found it," Lindsay said, as she took it from his hand. "Could be a murder weapon. So please don't touch it." She then patted his arm. "Don't want your prints on it."

"Ah, gotcha. Don't touch the evidence."

"See, Flack. You're learning," Danny said, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good." Flack shot him a glare and then smile. "It's all good. You want to help us here, or go help Hawkes with the hand?"

"I think I'll take another crack at Stan," Flack muttered, as he headed for the door. "Have a nice time with your evidence." Then he was gone.

"We will," Stella said, as she looked around at her fellow CSIs. "Why don't you guys take a break? You've been working since early this morning, without a break. Grab something to eat. This all will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Okay," Danny said, as he slid off his gloves as Lindsay slowly did the same, and she followed him out the door. "Want us to bring you anything thing back?"

"Some water?"

"Gotcha." They then headed for the break room. Once inside, Danny gently grabs Lindsay's arm and turns her to face him. "Okay, what's the deal? You're hurting, aren't you?" She turned her head away from him. "Lindsay, the truth."

"Yeah, I am," she replied, as she looked up at him. "I don't know why. It just hurts."

"I think we know why, Lindsay. You were stabbed."

Lindsay gave him a harsh glare. "Danny, I know. I was there." She then put a hand on her wound. "It just stings a little now and again."

"That's not good." Danny reached out and gently ran a hand along the side of her face. "You should have gone to the hospital."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to be pulled of this case."

"Linds...you are not thinking straight. You could be hurt seriously."

"Danny, I'm fine." She then turned to go, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. "Danny." He lowered his head and gently kissed her. She smiled when the kiss broke off. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"We're going to have Hawkes check you out, just to make sure," Danny replied, as he kept a tight hold on her arm to keep her from moving away. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can work something out with him, so that he won't tell Mac or the others."

Just then the door opened and Hawkes waked in. "Hey, you guys," he said, as he came in. "Any of you seen Mac?"

"You haven't found him?" both said, as they turned to look at their fellow CSI.

"No," Hawkes said, as he turned to leave, and Danny quickly moved to stop him before he was out the door. "Messer, what's wrong?"

"We need you to do us a favor," Danny said, as he turned him to face Lindsay.

"It's your wound isn't it," Hawkes said, as he look at Lindsay. "You should have told us it was worse than it was before."

"I didn't think it was," Lindsay said, as Hawkes came up to her side. "Plus I didn't want you guys to be worried about me."

"LInds, we keep an eye out for our fellow CSIs. Cause it takes too long to break a new one in." Hawkes lifted up her shirt to reveal her wound, and he let out a soft whistle. "Now that is a nasty wound. Remind me to have a nice long take to Stan when I see him again."

"You go right ahead," Danny said, as he went to the door and peered out to make sure that no one was coming. "So, is she going to be okay? Or do we have to drag her in handcuffs down to the hospital?"

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea," Hawkes replied, as he gently touched the wound, only to have Lindsay move away from him. "Easy, Monroe. Not trying to hurt you here. Just trying to see how bad you're hurt. Nothing else."

"I know," she replied, as he continued to examined her wound.

Lindsay bit down on her lower lip as Hawkes examined her wound. "You should have gone to the hospital," he said, as he looked up at her. "You have bruised some ribs."

"But other than that, I'm okay?" asked as she looked up at him. "Right?"

"Lindsay, you were stabbed," Hawkes said, as he put a hand on her arm. "But I'm guessing, Danny's all ready said this before."

"Yeah, he has." Lindsay said, as he backed away from them, and pushed her shirt down. "Am I okay to get back to work?"

"As long as you take it easy." Hawkes shot her a concerned look. "You should have told us you were hurting."

"Yeah, I know, and I promise I will tell you if I am." She then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for Stella and bolted from the room. "See you later." Then she was gone.

"You're in trouble," Hawkes said to Danny, as he went up to his side. "She's hurting bad."

"Yeah, I know," Danny whispered, as they watched her leave. "Think we should tell Mac?"

"No, I think she needs to be the one to tell Mac." Hawkes then slid out the door. "I still have to find Mac. Danny, keep an eye on her. She's still hurting." Then he was gone as well.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her," Danny said, as he headed for the lab, after grabbing some more bottles of water, for himself and Lindsay. "I'm good at that." He turned the corner and slammed into Mac. "Hey, Mac."

"Have you seen Hawkes?" Mac asked, as he looked at the young CSI in front of him.

"Yeah, he was just looking for you," Danny replied, as he looked around, and spotted Hawkes coming up behind him. "And there he is." Mac turned to face Hawkes. "I'm going to back to the lab. You guys have fun with that hand, and this time, Hawkes, don't name the hand." Then he was gone.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter up. I know, body parts and critters. At least it's not acids and body parts, human stew. Saw that on a tv show the other night. shivers I won't put that in my story, I promise. Finally get Stan to crack. Takes a little gross stuff to do it though.**

* * *

Danny found Stella and Lindsay hard at work with the evidence. "So what we got?" he asked, as he came up beside them.

"Evidence, Messer, if you haven't noticed," Stella said, as she looked up at him. "Lots and lots of evidence." Danny tossed Lindsay a bottle of water before he turned to look at Stella. "But lucky for us, no more critters and no more human parts."

"Ah, we're lucky then," Danny said, as he slid on a pair of gloves. "What about guns, knives, or targeting prisms?"

"Founds some knives," Lindsay called out, as she pulled out some pocket knives. "And more cash."

"Hmm, seems you guys got the boxes with the money in them," Danny muttered, as he turned on some boxes. "Let's just hope that there no drugs in these ones."

"You can only hope, Danny," Stella called out to him, as they got to work.

-------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------

"Okay, Hawkes, let's identify that hand," Mac said to him, as they went into the lab.

"Right," Hawkes said, as he looked over and caught a sight of Danny and Lindsay working. "It's smaller than the first one, so it's probably not an older adult. Maybe a young teenager, no more than fifteen at the most."

"You not going to name it this time, Hawkes?" Danny asked, as he looked up from what he was doing.

"I didn't name the last one, why would I name this one?" Hawkes asked, as he looked over at Danny. "Okay, let's run finger prints. Maybe this person got in trouble and got finger printed in their short life time."

"Run the prints, see if you get a hit," Mac said, as he turned to look at the others. "I'm going to go see if I can give Flack a hand with Stan." Then he was gone.

"Good luck," Both Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay called out to him. "You'll need it."

They heard Mac chuckle in the hallway as he started to walk off. Hawkes then turned to look at the hand. "Okay, my precious, now let's see what you can tell us about yourself."

The other three CSIs in the room all looked up at the exact same moment and looked at each other. "Did he just call the hand, 'my precious'?" Lindsay asked, as she looked over at Hawkes. "Cause that's just creepier than naming the first one."

"Yeah, he did," Stella said, as she opened another box and let out a gasp. "Okay, that's just gross. Hawkes, stop playing with the hand for a minute and come look at this."

Hawkes set down the hand and came over to Stella's side as the other two came over to peer inside the box only to back away in shock. "Okay, that's a message," Danny said, as he ran his hands along his arms to try to keep himself from not getting goose bumps. "A creepy message."

"Why would someone put eyes in sand in a safety deposit box?" Lindsay asked, as she watched as Hawkes carefully picked them up out of the box. "And why is that a message?"

"It means that we're always watching," Stella replied, as she looked into the box. "Ah, a note. Just like I thought." Stella carefully reached inside of the box and pulled it out. "Here, Lindsay, you read it."

"They left a note. How stupid could they be?" Lindsay carefully unfolded the blood stained note and saw that it only had three words on it. "See you later." She then showed it to Stella. "That's all that's on it."

"Hmm, ironic." Stella then looked over to see that Hawkes was looking at the eyes and then at a picture of the first victim. "Hawkes?"

"Oh, no," he muttered, as he turned to go. "Sheldon, stop. What is it?"

"I think these eyes belong to our victim," Hawkes answered as he turned to look at her. "They look exactly like her eyes."

"That can't be a good thing."

"No it's not." Hawkes then took off out of the lab.

"You got to wonder where he's going with those eyes," Danny said, as he turned to look at his fellow CSis.

-------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------

"Okay, Stan, we've been through this before," Flack said, as he looked at the man across the table, and sighed. "And it's not working. We know that you're not going to talk to us because you're afraid of what you're 'so called' friends are going to do to you once they hear that you talked to us."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Stan said, as he looked over at Mac. "Sorry, you had to get in on this. Got any body else, I haven't met yet?" Just then the door opened and Hawkes came in with his hands full of something. "Not you again. I've all ready take with him."

"Hello, again, Stan," Hawkes said, as he shot Mac and Flack a smile, as he turned his attention on Stan. "Can I ask you a quick question? Do you know the victim, Alison?"

"Yeah, I did," Stan said, as he looked over at them. "One of the guys dated her. So?"

"Then can you do me a quick favor. Can you identify something of hers?"

"Sure. I knew everything about her. I could tell you what her hair look like, what her eyes look like, everything."

"Eyes...good. Then you can help me with this." Hawkes opened his hands and showed Stan the eyes that were in his hands. Stan's eyes grew wide and he backed completely out of his chair. Flack and Mac's eyes grew wide and they looked up at Hawkes in shock. "So, Mr. Stan, are these Alison's eyes?"

"Yeah, those are Alison's eyes," Stan replied, as he looked up from his spot on the floor. "Where did you find them? Last I heard Alison was missing, presumed dead."

"Presumed dead?" Flack asked, as he looked over at Stan. "You didn't asked, I guess."

"No, it wasn't my place."

"How come he's got Alison's eyes?"

"We haven't asked," Mac said, as he looked over at Hawkes. "Hawkes, how did you come across her eyes?"

"We located them in a safety deposit box in sand with a note."

"That's just creepy," Flack muttered, as he looked over at Stan. "So you want to talk now, or wait for us to find more body parts."

"Now, I think you guys are talking more on my level," Stan said, as he looked at the eyes in Hawkes hands. "So what all you need to know?"

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Now I'm off to write more. Gotta write more...have to write more...must write more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

Danny, Lindsay, and Stella looked up when Hawkes and Flack came in with Mac. "That was just wrong in so many ways," Flack said, as Hawkes put the eyes away. "So wrong."

"But it got him to crack," Hawkes replied with a smile, as he carefully put the eyes away. "He's spilling every secret he has. He probably is even telling us where his mother is right now."

"You got him to crack?" Danny asked, as he looked over at them. "How?"

"Hawkes showed him the eyes," Flack said, as he looked over at the other CSIs. "It was creepy."

"But I got him to crack," Hawked replied, as he looked over at Flack. "Something that none of us could do before, which is a good thing." He then smiled, as he turned to face Flack. "And what did you do, Detective Flack?"

"Oh, don't rub it in, Hawkes," Flack sneered, as he started for the door. "I'm going to go talk to Stan some more. Danny, Lindsay, you want in on this?"

"And do what?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up at Flack. "Try to get him to tell us where he left his mum?" She opened another deposit box only to have it spark and soon smoke came out of it. "Oops." Danny soon was over at her side with the fire extinguisher. "Okay, drugs? Like before?" Danny put a hand on her waist and pulled her back away from the box. Lindsay waved a hand to get the smoke away from her face. "They really need to know what they put in these boxes."

"You okay?" both Mac and Hawkes asked her, as they turned their attention on her.

"I'll be fine," she replied, as she shot Danny a smile, as she moved away from him, and peered into the box. She carefully reached inside to pull out a large bag of white substance. "It was drugs."

"So yes, no, on the Stan thing?" Flack asked, at the door.

"Go on," Mac said, as he came up and took the drugs and extinguisher from them. "It's your case, and you've known Stan longer than all of us. Plus you guys have a connection with him."

"And such a fun bond it is, Mac," Danny said, as he took up Lindsay's elbow and ushered her towards the door after Flack. "Can we use it to hurt him?"

"No," Mac said, as he looked over at them. "Just use it to get his buddies in."

"Yes, Sir," both replied, as they slid out the door.

"Don't call me, Sir," Mac muttered, as he turned to look at the boxes, only to have Hawkes and Stella smirk. "What?"

"Oh, just admit it, Mac," Stella said, as she came up to take the drugs from him. "You like being called Sir."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mac then turned to look at the other boxes. "Come on, you two. We got more boxes to go through."

"Yes, Sir," they responded, as they came up to his side.

"Oh, don't start with me."

"Wouldn't think of it, Sir."

--------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------

Stan jumped when the door opened and Flack, Danny, and Lindsay walked into the room. "Oh, not you again," he muttered, as he looked up at them.

"What's the matter, Stan?" Danny asked, as he looked over at him. "Got freaked out by a couple of eyes? Or so I heard."

"That was a wicked trick that you guys pulled," Stan muttered, as he looked over at them. "Even for cops."

"We're sorry, Stan," Lindsay said, as she looked over at him. "But right now, I don't have all that nice feelings for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luv. I know I should have treated you better. Not have stabbed you."

"Yeah, pretty much." She then looked over at the others. "So where can we find your friends?"

"Friends? Like who?"

"Your buddy Dylan for starters."

"Dylan, who's he?"

"You mention him before." Lindsay came up to sit on the table in front of him and he stared up at her. "He shot you. Remember?"

"Oh, right. How can I forgot that?" He then looked up at her again. "So how's your side, Luv?"

"It's been better." Lindsay looked down at him. "Where can we find this Dylan?"

"If I give you his address, will you let me out of here?"

"No," all three replied, as they looked over at him. "Because there are four others we need."

"Ah, I see how you guys think." Stan peeked his hands together and looked up at her. "Okay, I'll give you Dylan's address, then work with you about the others."

"Sounds fair." Lindsay leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Stan's shirt. "You cheat us, and I'll make sure, you're gonna pay." Danny and Flack shared an look, as she released his shirt and handed him a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, his address." Stan wrote down an address. "Thank you Stan." Then she left the room.

"We're going to go with her, Stan," Danny said, as he and Flack left the room, and caught up with Lindsay. "Nice job getting the address from him, Linds." She shot them both a smile, as she stopped and face them. "So, we gonna go see Dylan, Detective Flack?"

"That's what I was thinking," Flack mused as he looked over at them. "That is if you guys want to come along. Or if you prefer to go back to the lab and go back to all that evidence."

"We're coming with you," Danny replied, as he grabbed onto Lindsay's elbow as she turned to face the lab, and turned her to towards the elevator. "We need to see who really got the upper hand on Stan and shot him, since it seems that we're not the only ones who want to do it."

"That is true." They headed for the elevator and got in. "He just has that way around him."

"Yeah, he does," Lindsay muttered. "His own mother probably would want to shoot him." That got both men to softly chuckle, as the elevator doors opened to the lobby floor and they walked out. "He just thinks he so much better than he really is."

"Yeah, well most bad guys think that they are," Flack replied, as they headed out towards the street. "Okay, let's go find this Dylan. Too bad he didn't give us a complete name. Then we could have run a sheet on him."

"It's probably because I don't think Stan knew him all that much." Outside the sun was blaring and Lindsay squinted against it's harsh glare. "So where does this Dylan live?"

"Surprisingly not far from here," Flack muttered, as he looked around. "Come on." They then headed off toward Dylan's apartment.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

The address Stan gave for Dylan's apartment gave them an apartment on the fifth floor to a very nice apartment building. Flack knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal a five year-old girl. "Hey, sweety," Flack said to her, as he looked down at her, as she looked up at the strange adults, who towered over her. "Is your daddy home?" She shook her head no, and started to close the door, but Flack quickly put a hand on the door to keep it open. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and shot a glance back into the apartment. The CSIs could hear a TV blaring in one of the back rooms. "Are you home alone?" She shook her head no. "Who's here with you? Your mom?" She shook her head no again. Flack then looked over at the CSIs for help. "Guys help?"

Lindsay shot Flack a sympathetic smile, as she went up towards the little girl and moved towards the little girl. "Hey, honey," she said, as she hunched down to the girl's level. "Is Dylan around?"

"Yeah, he's watching T.V." the girl replied, as she looked up at Lindsay. "Do you want him?"

"Yeah, we would like to talk to him," Lindsay said, as she looked at the girl. "Could you get him for us?"

"Sure." She then dashed into the apartment and yelled. "Dylan! There are people are door for you."

"Kylie, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers," a harsh voice called out, causing the three detectives to look up as Dylan materialized in front of them on the other side of the door. They were taken back at his appearance. Dylan was a very tall, lean young man, around his mid to late twenties, with short, shaggy black hair, and brown eyes. "Hi, what can I do for you today? You look old for girl scouts. And last time I checked you had to be girls." He shot Lindsay a smile. "How are you today, Darling?"

"Have you been to the bank lately, Mr. Dylan?" Lindsay asked, as she looked over at him, completely brushing off his flirting. "Like in the last couple of days."

"Yeah, but what's it's to you?" Dylan asked, as he got up from his spot of leaning up against the door frame and looked around at them. "Who are you people? You're not door to door sales men are you?"

"Do we look like we are door to door sales men?" Flack asked, as he reached for his badge and Dylan began to move back into his apartment. "Easy, buddy. I'm not going for a weapon, I'm only going for my badge."

"**_Your_** badge?" Dylan then looked over at each of them in shock. "What is this? Did my ex send you? I've been paying her child support. She can't be trying to take Kylie again."

"Ah, we're not here because of your ex," Flack started, as he looked over at Dylan. "We're here because of another matter."

"Like what?" Dylan asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Lindsay. She shifted her weight and turned to look away, feeling uncomfortable at how he was looking at her. Danny quickly stepped in between them, and Dylan smiled. "Like did I have too many unpaid parking tickets? So which is it?"

"You helped rob a bank." Flack said, as he looked over at him. That got Dylan to laugh as he looked over at them. Flack then shot a glance over at the two CSIs who had come with him. "What? Did I say something funny?" They shook their head no. "Yeah, I didn't think so. See, your buddy, Stan. Gave ya up. It took a long time for him to do it though. Took some nasty eyes to break him after a long time of being silence."

"And your telling me this why?"

"Because this is the address he gave us for this dude, Dylan, who shot him and left him in the vault at the bank they robbed."

"Sorry, _dude_, but you got the Dylan."

"Is there another Dylan who lives at this apartment?"

"No, only me." He then took a step back into the apartment. "And if you want to come in. You're going to need a warrant. Have a nice day." He then shut the door in their faces.

"Oh that went well," Flack muttered, as he turned to look at the others. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Danny said, as he looked over at him. "So well, you get to tell Mac."

Flack's face fell. "Oh, that's just mean, Danny," Lindsay said, as they started to walk down the hallway away from the apartment. "Okay, I'm confused about something. That little girl kept saying that her daddy wasn't home, but Dylan said that he was her father. Who was telling the truth?"

"One way to know the truth," Danny said, as he looked back at the door. "Talk to the mom. Then we talk to a judge and get our warrant. While Flack talks to Mac."

"Oh, yeah," Flack muttered, as they headed for the stairs. "Why does it got to be who's got to talk to Mac?"

"Cause you did most of the talking in the first place," Danny pointed out. "It only seems fair."

"Ah, I get ya." Flack got on his cell phone to talk to Mac and turned his back to them. They hit the main lobby and headed for the street, only to have Lindsay snag Danny's arm and pull him back into her.

"What?" Danny asked her, only to have her cut him off, with a kiss, as Dylan and Kylie moved past them. "Ah, I see. Good thinking. Not that I don't enjoy kissing you Montana, but I don't think I would want Flack to see."

"Oh, you're probably right about that." She blushed a little as she looked past his shoulder to see that they were on the street now, passing by Flack. "Okay, come on." They came up beside Flack on the street and he looked up at them. Lindsay pointed out Dylan and Kylie. Flack smiled. "So what should we do?"

"You guys follow them, and I'll see about that warrant," Flack said, as he headed off in the opposite direction that Dylan and Kylie had headed. "Keep your phones on."

"That's a duh suggestion," Danny muttered, as he and Lindsay headed off after Dylan and Kylie. "This wasn't what I had planned for today. You?"

"Nope," she said, as she looked up at him, and put a hand on her side. He shot her a concerned look. "I'll be okay. Just movement kinda hurts. But I promise, I'll tell you if I'm in any more pain."

"You better." They then looked up to see Dylan and Kylie not that far ahead of them. Danny grabbed onto Lindsay's arm and pulled her into a store front out of sight. "This is going to be fun."

"Isn't life as CSI always fun."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter Uploaded. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to Mandi who helped me write this chapter. If it wasn't for her, This chapter wouldn't have been written.**

* * *

About fifteen minutes dodging in and out of store fronts, Lindsay was getting fed up and Danny knew it. "You all right?" he asked her, as he grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her into him, as Dylan turned towards them.

"No, Messer, I'm not," she replied, as she looked up at him. "My side really hurts and this guy is starting to piss me off." She brushed back a loose strand of her hair and shot him a hard glare. "What do you think?"

"Seems about right." He then pulled her closer. When she was about to argue with him, he put a finger to her lips. "Just look deeply into my eyes, Montana, and don't argue."

"They're right behind us aren't they?" she asked, as she moved closer to him, and he nodded. "Right."

"Just relax, and follow my lead." She nodded only to freeze when a hand touched her shoulder. "Or not."

"Well hello there, Officers," Dylan said, causing Lindsay to turn around to face him and Kylie. "What are you doing out here on this find day? Following us?"

"No," Lindsay answered, as she stepped back into Danny's open arms, and he had no other choice but to wrap them around her, or look like a complete idiot. "We're done for the day, so we decided to do some shopping while we were out."

"So you two are a couple then?" Dylan asked, as he looked over at them. "I thought that was frowned upon."

"It is, but we get by," Lindsay said, as she looked over at Dylan. "What brings you here?"

"Kylie needed some things." Dylan then made a face. "And we're late for an appointment." He then hailed a cab. "Good day, Officers." Then they got in the cab and were gone.

"Hey guys," a voice called out from behind them, and Danny and Lindsay pulled apart, like they had been shot. Flack shot them a smile. "Whoa, don't mind me, I thought you guys looked cute together. I liked the fact that you made Dylan think you guys were a couple."

"Meaning what?" Lindsay asked, as she looked over at him. "Flack?"

Danny turned to face him. "Don, give it...what's up?"

"Well my answer would have to be in what you would give me," Don replied, with a smirk, causing them to look over at him. "Come on. I know that you too have the hots for each other."

"Flack..." Danny warned as he looked over at him.

"And I'm not going to tell anybody about the kiss that I was Lindsay give ya, Messer." Lindsay's face turned red as she ducked her head. "Thought that I didn't see that, since I was outside, did you?"

Lindsay nervously shook her head. "Maybe I go around kissing all men I work with" she states sarcastically.

Danny looks at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"So what do you want, Flack?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up at him. "Food? Movie tickets? Us hooking ya up with that cute girl at reception?"

"Look Flack if you want to know if I have the hots for Lindsay pay attention." Danny said. He abruptly grabbed Lindsay but did it in a way not to hurt her and kissed her so intensely Lindsay"s eyes widen with delight.

Flack grins with success. "Thanks Messer I knew it the whole time."

"Do you enjoy doing this?" Lindsay asks.

Flack chuckled at Danny's display of affection. "Ya got me there, Messer," he said, as he reached in his jacket for the warrant only to pause. "Could you guys hook me up with the cute one from reception?"

"Ya right now give us the warrant"

"Okay, ya love birds. Here's your warrant." Flack then hands them over their warrant. "It entitles you to his apartment only. His lawyer showed up before I could get to his place of work. This Dylan guy knows what he's doing."

Lindsay looked down the street at the direction Dylan had gone. "Maybe that's why I want to shoot him," she mumbled.

"Messer, chill ya girl down." Flack tells him.

"Nah, that's normal, for you to want to shoot the bad guys, Montana," Danny replied, as he shot a glare at Flack. "But we have to give him points. Stan said that he was the one to shot him."

"Ya I give him credit. I wanted to shoot Stan to," Lindsay muttered. That got Danny and Flack to chuckle. "What? Danny you were stuck in the vault with him too. You understand. He was horrible."

"Yeah, a couple more hours, who knows what I would have done."

"My point exactly." She then ran a hand through her hair. "So when do we get to go to his place?"

"The only catch of this warrant is that we have to do it when Dylan is there," Flack said, as he looked over at the two CSIs. "And he wants you love birds to be there."

"Flack drop the love birds remark or no reception girl," Danny said, and the smirk dropped from Flack's face.

"Yeah that's right" Lindsay states.

"Fine," Flack said, in a tone that made him sound like a boy who had his toys taken away. "It'll be our little secret until ya break it to the others. You are going to break it to the others?" Danny and Lindsay then looked at each other. "Ya didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Lindsay asked.

"That you had this strong of feelings for each other?" Flack then smirked. "You two are made for each other. Come on, let's go. Surely he who shoots his friend is back at his place by now. And we can chat over the warrant. It'll be a good chat too."

"You love to chat don't you Flack? you probably chat the lovely receptionists ear off." Messer said, as they headed for Dylan's apartment.

"Yeah, and we can have Dylan and Monroe talk. They were so at ease with each other before," Flack countered. Flack then watched as jealousy flickered in Danny's eyes. "Ya okay, Messer?"

"I'm not leaving Lindsay alone with Dylan," Danny answered, as he came up to his side. "That guy is a creep"

"Oh, I kinda liked him," Flack said, with a smirk.

"You would," both CSIs replied, as they looked over at him. "You always seem to go for the bad guys." Making a reference to his job.

"That is what makes the world go round." They then broke into a chuckle, as they headed back for Dylan's apartment.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, now that I'm over that bad chapter. Got another one up for ya'll. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Dylan didn't have a happy face when Flack, Danny, and Lindsay showed up at his apartment. "Hey, Dylan," Flack said, as he looked over at him. "We got us a warrant to check out your place."

"I know, my lawyer called," he replied, as he looked over at them. "But it's only for my apartment. Nothing else. Not my car, not my place of work."

"We know," Flack replied, as they entered his apartment. "Wow, nice place. Clean much?"

"Yeah, maid was here this morning."

"Oh, that's nice." He then looked over at Danny and Lindsay. "We'll let ya get to work, Lab Rats."

"Of course," Danny said, as he shot a glance over at Lindsay, as they snapped on gloves. "After you."

"Ah, Messer, didn't know you still had manners," she said, as she looked up at him with a smile. "That's good to know." She then headed towards the bedrooms and opened on to find Kylie sitting on the bed talking to her dolls. "Hello."

"Daddy!" Kylie screamed, as she bolted from the room, plowing into Lindsay, knocking her to the ground. Lindsay slammed her head into the wall behind her and Danny soon was at her side. "They're back. Make them go away."

"Dylan, control your kid!" Flack snapped, as he looked over at Danny and Lindsay. "She okay?"

"I'll be fine," Lindsay muttered, as she slowly sat up. "Oh, man, I got taken down by a kid. That's a new one on me."

"Yeah, they tend to get the best of us all," Danny said, as he slowly helped her to her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes carefully ran along her body, checking her for any wounds. "Did ya hurt your side?"

"No, Danny, I didn't." She then looked over at Dylan who was watching them both and she smiled. "I'll be fine, honey, don't worry." Danny's eyes snot up at honey. "We need to get back to work. Remember? Or Mac will have us both at a desk job. And we don't do good at desks."

"You're right, we're lab rats," he said with a smirk, as he gestured towards the bedrooms. "Come on. If we work together, it'll go faster."

"I called Hawkes," Flack said, as he came up to their sides. "He's coming in to help you guys process the apartment. Mac said that three would make it go faster than two."

"Thanks, Flack," Danny muttered, as he turned to face him. "Keep, Dylan and kid in there, we'll work the bedrooms and work our way that way." They then headed towards the bedrooms. "Come on Montana, let's get to work."

"Okay, New Yorker, I'm going," she said, as she followed him in the bedroom, hearing Flack chuckle only to stop and turn to face him. "Have something to say Detective Flack?"

"No, Ma'am," he said, as his smile sobered up. "Nothing at all." As soon as she and Danny entered the hallway and headed for the bedrooms, he smirked. "Lab rats, gotta love them."

"I heard that," a voice called from the door, and Dylan looked over to see Hawkes standing with his case. "Flack you know better than to say bad stuff about us "lab rats" we can do horrible stuff to you 'detectives'." He then smiled, as he walked in and shut the door. Dylan then frowned at him. "The door was unlocked and the nice officer outside it let me in."

"Ah, Hawkes, nice of you to show up," Flack muttered, as he looked over at him. "And you showed up fast too." He then smirked. "Danny, your buddy's here."

"What the hell?" Danny's voice called out, only as a loud crash came from the bedroom, followed by a gasp/shriek from Lindsay.

"What?" Flack and Hawkes said at the same time, as they headed for the master bedroom to find Danny and Lindsay staring at a six foot python. "Ah, nice one, Messer. Gonna keep it?"

"Very funny, Flack," Lindsay said in tone that was laced in fear. "Get rid of it."

"Okay, where did snaky come from?" Flack asked, as he looked over at Hawkes. "Ya know how to pick them up?"

"Not a clue," Hawkes replied, as he looked over at him. "Where it come from?"

"The dresser drawer," Lindsay answered, as she looked over at them. "I was just looking through them, and found it. Talk about creepy things people keep in their drawers, and here we were talking about ladies underwear. Not snakes."

"You were doing what?" Dylan's voice came from the door. "Carter!" He then rushed in and picked up the snake. "Why were you attacking my snake?"

A smirk crossed Flack's face, but it quickly faded when Hawkes elbowed him. "Well, Sir, you could have told them that there was a snake in your dresser drawers," he said, as he looked over at the snake in Dylan's hands. "And why do you have a snake?"

"He's my pet," Dylan responded as looked up at them. "Now, I'll let you guys be." Then he and the snake left.

"Ah, they make a great couple," Danny muttered, causing everyone to chuckle. "Talk about a pet who's perfect for his owner."

"Danny, that's not nice to say," Lindsay said, as she opened the closet door only to take a step back. "Okay, that's just creepy." Hawkes came up behind her and smiled. "Please tell me that's for Carter."

"Probably," Hawkes muttered, as he reached in and took up the cages of white mice. "Looks like snacks."

"Snacks?" Flack asked, as he looked at the mice. "That's gross."

"Food for Carter, idiot," Lindsay said, as she set the mice down. "You feed python's live food."

"I knew that." Flack then shot a glance at the door. "Think there's a connection between Carter and the snake in the safety deposit box?"

Danny and Lindsay then froze in what they were doing when they thought back to the vault and shivered. "Let's hope not," Danny said, as he continued to look around the bed. "But be careful for more snakes. Especially the dangerous ones."

"Yes, Sir," Flack, said, as they went to work.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, Zippy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have waited for this. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Kylie looked up as the CSIs came into the kitchen and she gave them an evil glare. "That's not nice," Lindsay said to her, as she began to look into the drawers. "Didn't your father ever teach you any manners?"

"No," she said, as she looked over at them. "I don't like you."

"Kinda can tell that," Danny said, as they continued to work. He opened the fridge and looked inside to find more mice. "Mice in the fridge? Why?"

"Cause it's for Carter, dummy," Kylie said, as she looked over at him. "Daddy says that he likes his food cold."

"I'm not even going to ask." Danny shut the fridge and went back to work. Lindsay opened a cupboard only to quickly move backwards and slam into Danny. "Linds? What is it?"

"That," she replied, gesturing with her hand. Danny looked over her shoulder to see that the cupboard didn't hold your normal everyday kitchen stuff, like cereal or pots and pans, but had an aquarium with scorpions. "I've seen them before all ready. I didn't really want to see them again."

"Oh, nice," Danny said, as he looked up at them. "Flack, get in here."

"What's wrong?" Flack asked, as he and Hawkes came into the kitchen, only to freeze when they spotted the scorpions. "Oh, more pets."

"Yeah, looks like the same kind that came out of the boxes that Stella brought in," Lindsay pointed out, as she moved away from Danny and went over to Hawkes' side. "Why does it always have to be something hidden where you least except it?"

"Most people don't leave stuff hidden out in plain view, stupid," Kylie sneered, as she looked up at her, and got to her feet. "I thought you were supposed to be smart, not stupid."

"And where did you learn your manners, little one?" Flack asked her, as he shot her a grin. "From your daddy?" She nodded as she returned his grin. "Oh, the innocence she has."

"Yeah, such innocence," Danny muttered, as Kylie shot out of the kitchen. "Can we just get back to work. If we don't find anything here, Mac is going to be upset with us."

"And none of us want that." Flack then headed for the doorway. "I'm going to keep an eye on the troublesome ones. You Lab rats keep on with your work." Then he was gone.

Lindsay shot a look at the empty doorway before looking over at her fellow CSIs. "Can we do something to him?" she asked, as she got back to work. "Like duct tape his car?"

That got a chuckle out of both Danny and Hawkes. "Now that would be below us, Montana," Danny said, as he slid his arm around her shoulders. "We can do better. But we'll have to think about that later. We have work to do. Come on. Let's just hope that there are no more snakes or creepy things in the rest of this apartment."

"Yeah, let's hope, or Dylan is going to be having a very nice long talk with Mac."

--------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------

Mac and Stella were in the Lab working on the evidence. Stella opened another safety deposit box and quickly stepped back away from it. "Mac, call Danny," she said, as she turned around to face him. "Call him now."

"Stella what's wrong?" Mac asked, as he came up beside her and looked into the box to see a note with Dylan's picture in it. "Okay. I'll call."

--------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------

Lindsay was looking at the tops of the cupboards when Danny's cell phone rang startling her, causing her to stumble backwards. Luckily for her, both Hawkes and Danny caught her movement and reached out for her at the same time. Flack walked in at that moment. "Are we trying out for the CSI cheer squad?" he asked, as they helped Lindsay down to her feet. "Cause if we are I want to join."

"You would look great in a traditional cheerleaders outfit," Lindsay replied, as Danny quickly answered his phone. "Skirt and all." Flack's smirk quickly faded away.

"Hey, Mac," Danny said, as he turned to face them. "What? Okay, we'll bring him in." He then shut his phone and turned to face them. "They found Dylan's picture in one of the boxes. Mac wants us to bring him in."

"Oh, lovely," Flack said, as he looked back through the door. "So which one of you guys wants to bring them in."

"We'll stay here and keep working the apartment."

"Can't. He has to present while you're processing his apartment. It's in the warrant."

"Oh, that's right." Lindsay opened another cupboard only to move aside as, bottles fell the floor and broke. "You all right?" She nodded. "This guy has a creepy collection of objects. I'll give you that. Snakes, scorpions and bottles."

"What was that crash?" Dylan asked, as he came into the kitchen and frowned at the mess at Lindsay's feet. "Couldn't catch them?"

"No, I couldn't," she replied, as she turned to face them. "I was preoccupied with your scorpions. Do you have a permit to have them here?"

"This is my home. I don't need a permit."

"They are lethal animals. You need a permit."

Dylan then looked around the kitchen at the CSIs and smirked. "So what? You gonna arrested me for having them in my kitchen?"

"Yeah, for starters," Flack said, as he came up and took a hold of his arm. "Come on, buddy. You're going with us. We got some questions to ask you."

"Daddy," Kylie screamed as she launched herself at Flack. "You leave my daddy alone."

"Get her off of me," Flack ordered, as he tried to keep his grip on Dylan and get a grip on Kylie at the same time. "Messer, Monroe."

"On her," both replied, as they reached for the child.

Danny snagged a grip of Kylie's coat and pulled her off of Flack. "That is enough," he snapped, causing her to look up at him. "You do not attack Police Officers." She then kicked him and took off out the open door.

"Go get her," Flack ordered. "Before she runs into the street and we loose her forever."

"Right," Danny said, as he and Lindsay took off after Kylie out the door.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. I was mentaly exhausted these past few weeks. Lots of things on my mind. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. You are the reason, why I keep writting.**

**And I'm sorry for ya'll who wanted Kylie to get hit by a truck or something...not gonna happen...**

* * *

Danny and Lindsay spotted Kylie as she ran down the street. "There," Lindsay said, as she spotted her. "Come on, before she gets hit by a car or something." They took off running after her."

"Why do they always have to run?" Danny asked, as they weave in and out of the crowd. "And watch them get the wrong idea that we're trying to kidnap her."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Lindsay was the first one to be close enough to Kylie and she grabbed a hold of her jacket. "Gotcha."

"Let me go!" Kylie screamed, as she fought to get free from Lindsay's hold, causing the people around them to turn to look at them. "Help!"

"See told ya she would try this," Danny whispered to Lindsay, as she tried to grab onto Kylie's arm. "You got her?"

"No, Messer I do not," Lindsay snapped, as she lost her grip on Kylie. "And there she goes. You played sports. You go get her."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Montana." They took off after Kylie. Catching her, as she was about to run into the street. Danny slid an arm around her waist and yanked her back into the street just as a bike messenger went by. "Easy, kid."

"Let me go!" Kylie screamed, as she fought against him. "Let me go!" She started to claw at his arms. "Damn it. Let me go."

"Watch it young lady," Lindsay said, as she grabbed onto Kylie's hands. "We're not the bad guys here."

"What's going on here?" a man asked them, as he came up towards them. "Are you okay darling?" He was asking Kylie.

"No, they're taking me away from my daddy," she cried out, as she moved, and her movement caused Danny's jacket to open up to reveal his gun. The group around them gasped out in fear. "They're going to hurt me. Please help me."

"Hey, man take it easy," the man said, as he held out his hands. "We don't want any trouble."

"What you think I'm gonna shoot her?" Danny asked, as he tightened his hold on Kylie so that she couldn't get away. Lindsay quickly spotted someone calling for help with their cell phone. "See I told you this was going to be a bad day."

"No kidding." Just then a squad car pulled up and two officers came out with their guns drawn. "I'm thinking that Mac isn't going to like this story."

"I'm thinking that you're right." Danny then took a step backwards with Kylie, and Lindsay did the same to keep up with him. "Oh, I'm starting to wish I had stayed with the snake."

"Freeze," the officer said, as they came towards them. "Don't move another inch. Let the girl go."

"Please don't hurt me," Kylie screamed, as she fought to free herself from Danny's hold on her. "They're trying to take me away from my daddy. They're bad people."

"Oh, give it a rest," Lindsay snapped at her, only to have the officers bring up their guns again. "We're not the bad guys. I'll show you." She went for her badge. Only to have them raise their guns again.

"Easy, Montana," Danny whispered, as he edged towards her. "Something tells me these guys are trigger happy. Who knows what they just might do? They don't know that you're reaching for your badge. The might be thinking that you're reaching for your gun."

"Right." She then looked over at them. "I'm just going for my badge."

"What?" You're a cop?" the officer asked, as he looked at them both. "Like I believe that."

"Believe them," a voice called out, and they turned their heads to see Flack walking up to their sides. "Messer, Monroe, seems you have a little bit more trouble than I thought." The two officers gave him a harsh glare as they put down their weapons. "We just got Dylan in the car when a bulletin when out that two kidnappers had a little girl at gun point. And low and behold they matched your description."

"Yeah, well she wasn't cooperating," Danny said, as he shot a glance down at Kylie who at that moment tried to kick him again. "Okay, Flack, since you're the one who's **so **great with kids. You can have here." He then handed her over to him. "I think she bite me even."

"You deserved it," Kylie snapped, as she took a swing at Danny, only to have Flack pull her back in time. "You had no right to stop me."

"Yeah, you're right. I should have just let you run out into the street and get hit by oncoming traffic."

"You're so mean. No wonder my Daddy told me not to talk to you. He said that you were going to be mean. You would do horrible stuff to us, just like you did horrible stuff to Stan."

The adults then looked down at her with arched brows. "You know Stan?" Flack asked her, as he took a gentle, but strong hold of her arm, as they started to walk down the side walk.

"Yeah, he's my Daddy's friend."

"Interesting. I'm sure that both Dylan and Stan are going to have very interesting things to tell us." They then headed in for the station.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter up... Thanks for all who have reviewed and read.**

* * *

Mac and Stella looked up when Danny and Lindsay walked in with a struggling Kylie. "Need help?" Stella asked, as she went forward to take Kylie from them.

"Watch it, she bites," Danny said, as he looked over at Mac. "Hi, Mac, sorry it took us a little longer to get back. She kinda bolted on us. We had to chase her down the street then tell the officers who responded to her kidnapper cries that we weren't trying to kidnap her. Unfortunately, they saw my gun, and thought the wrong thing."

"Let me go," Kylie snapped, bringing their attention back to her. "Let go of me now."

"Demanding isn't she," Stella said, as she tightened her hold on Kylie. "No, I will not let you go, young lady."

"I'll tell my daddy on you. Everyone's afraid of my daddy."

"We're not afraid of your Daddy," Danny said, as he followed Mac out the door. "She said that Dylan knew Stan. We also found scorpions in his apartment along with a snake."

"Another one?" Mac asked, as he looked over to see Kylie kick Stella. She let her go, and Kylie bolted out the door, before either Lindsay or Stella could grab her. Mac grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her to halt. "That will no more of that."

"Yes, sir," Kylie said, as she looked up at Mac in fear. "I promise."

"Good, Danny," Mac said, as he turned to face the young man. "Where is Dylan now?"

"I think he's with Flack," Danny said, as he looked over at Mac, keeping an eye on Kylie. "We kinda got separated from him and Hawkes."

"Well, Hawkes called his brought the scorpions in to test to see if they were the same as the ones in the boxes."

"Cool, we'll go help him," Danny said, as he motioned for Lindsay to follow him. "He didn't by chance bring Carter with him?"

"Carter?" Stella asked as she looked over at Mac. "He only has a daughter."

"No, Stella, Carter is his six foot python," Lindsay pointed out, as she paused to look at Mac and Stella. "We found that out, when we were looking through dresser drawers. Nice surprise there. He seemed nice enough to want to eat my hand."

"Ah, that Carter. He's in the lab, with Hawkes," Stella said, as she smiled. "Have fun."

"We will," Danny called back to them, as he took up Lindsay's arm. "Shall we Montana?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's not every day we get to play with snakes and scorpions."

"No it's not." They then headed off to the lab, where they found Carter in a large tank in the middle of the table, with Hawkes looking at the scorpions. "What's up, doc?"

Hawkes looked up at them and smirked. "From what I hear, attempted kidnaping on your end," he replied, as he went back to looking at the scorpion he had in his hand. "Now how did you two pull that one off?"

"Well you know us," Danny said, as he pulled on a pair of gloves and carefully snagged one out of the glass tank. "We just fit the kidnapper profile to the tee. Plus Kylie really didn't help at all by screaming at the top of her lungs that we were trying to take her away from her daddy and then the officers, who responded to the panicking crowds calls to the police, saw my gun by accident, they panic, and it went down hill from there."

"Hmm, and I missed it," Hawkes muttered, as he looked up at them. "I got stuck with Dylan and this horrible things."

"And Carter," Lindsay added as she looked down at him. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine for a snake." Hawkes then looked over at her. "How you doing?"

"I've been better." She then went up to Danny's side and looked down at the scorpion in his hand. "So are these the same ones that were in the safety deposit boxes?"

"Oddly, enough, yeah, they are." Hawkes dropped his back into the tank as Danny did the same. "So you gonna go talk to Dylan now?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Danny said, as he snagged one of the scorpions and put it in a small box. "And this is going to come with us, to get him to talk. Talk to you later, Doc." Then they took off.

Flack and Dylan looked up when Lindsay and Danny entered the interrogation room. "Where's my daughter?" Dylan asked, as he jumped to his feet. "Where is she?"

"Sit your butt down," Flack said, as he put a hand on Dylan's shoulder, and pushed him back in the chair, he had just jumped up from. "I didn't give you permission to get up. Did I?"

"Where is she?" Dylan growled, as Danny set the box down in front of them on the table.

"She's fine, she's with our boss," Danny answered, as he looked over at him. "Now, we just have some good honest questions for you. But first we brought you a gift."

"You brought me a gift?" Dylan asked, as he looked at the box as if he was expecting it to blow up right there in front of him. "Why don't I want to open it?"

"Oh, come on it's not going to blow up," Danny said, as he opened it and tilted it to one side to show it to Dylan. Dylan's face fell as he saw what was inside of it. "Now you wanna tell us why this little buggers match the ones we found in the safety deposit boxes we pulled from the robbery."

Dylan looked up and locked eyes with Danny's. "I have no idea," he said, as he leaned back in his chair. "But that's a sick joke to play. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore. I want to see my daughter and then talk to my lawyer."

"Good going Messer," Flack whispered to him, as he went up to his side. "Now he lawyer up we can't get him to talk."

"You should have just left us alone," Dylan hissed at Lindsay, as he grabbed her arm, causing Flack and Danny to turn and glare at him. "I'm sorry." He dropped his hand away. "My mistake officers. I didn't think of what I was doing."

"Come on, Miss Monroe," Danny said, as he held out his hand to her and led her out of the room. As soon as they were safely outside. He turned to face her. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, as she looked up at him with a small smile. "We got him."

"What you mean?" Hawkes asked, as he came up to their sides. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed Lindsay's arm," Danny said, as he looked at her with a confused look, then it clicked. "He touched her. His fingerprints are on her. Good think, Montana."

"I aim to please. Now let's see if we got a good enough print. Cause I really don't want to have to face sleaze bag again."

"Wouldn't blame you," both male CSI's said, as they followed her towards the lab.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Steph.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I was really really bad, I lost my muse...ha ha. But I got her back. Sorry for the really long delay, but here is my latest updated chapter. More to come. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed so far. I hope to write more D/L fics in the future.**

* * *

"Okay, let's do this," Danny said, as he turned towards Lindsay, while slipping on gloves. She was sitting on a stool in the lab, and Hawkes shot her a smile, as he came up towards her side as well. "That was really good thinking, Lindsay. Getting the fingerprints we needed."

"I know, Messer, I am a smart one," she replied, as she held out her arm towards them both. "It does take a brains sometimes to get the job done."

"True," Hawkes said, as he reached out for her arm, only to have her slightly wince, causing both him and Danny to look up at her. "Lindsay?" Hawkes reached out for her, to check her wound.

"I'm okay," she answered, as she brushed aside Hawkes hand. "It just hurts sometimes, nothing more. I'll be okay. We need to solve this case. Then we all can go home and sleep. That will make us all happy. Right?"

"Yeah," Danny said, as he began to processess her arm, to get the fingerprints off. He then chuckled, as he moved closer to her. "Okay, Montana for this to work, you have to quit squirming."

At that exact moment, Flack walked in the door with Mac and Stella. "Okay, I didn't just hear that," Mac said, as he looked over at them. "And Danny why are you fingerprinting Lindsay's arm?"

"We're getting a match of Dylan's fingerprints," Lindsay pointed out, as Danny began to lift them from her arm. "The creepy guy was nice enough to make a harsh grab of my arm and left them. So why not use them."

"Good thinking," Stella called out, while she came up to their sides. "How you guys handling everything?"

"Okay," they replied, as Danny snapped the gloves off. Danny then looked around. "Um, where's the ankle bitter?"

"Mac locked her in his office."

"Is that wise?" Lindsay asked, as she looked over at Mac. "You might not have an office left. She's not that found of police officers."

"So we've noticed." Stella then noticed the six foot python in the tank. "Oh, so this must be Carter. She looked at it and shook her head. "How can you look at that and come up with a name like Carter?"

"I'm betting he had a reason," Flack said, as he leaned on the table. "That guy has a reason for everything." You could see exhaustion on the young man's face. Talking with Dylan must be talking it's toll on him. Plus he had been talking with Stan as well. "I think I would take on Stan any day rather than this one, or his little girl. You can tell where she gets his attitude from. This guy could spit fire or nails if he got angry enough."

"Now Flack, it's not nice to talk about the potential criminal that way," Stella scowled as she turned to face him. "You know that. You're just tired."

"We are all tired, Stella," Mac said, as he looked over at her. "And Dylan knows that. He's extra smart and extra cocky. He's using Kylie to rattle our nerves to play us, so that we're edgy around him, so that he seems more upset than he really is. We can't let that get to us. We have to keep our heads in the game people. We need to solve this case."

"You're right about that one, Mac," Danny said, as he looked out the lab door and smirked. "Um, Flack do us a favor and go fetch that one."

"Huh?" Flack turned to see Kylie headed down the hallway. "Oh, man." He then took off to grab her. "Why is it I'm always stuck grabbing the little ones?"

"So, anybody have any good ideas on how we're going to get either Stan or Dylan to crack?" Danny asked, as they watched Flack leave. "Because neither of them are talking?"

"That's a good question," Hawkes muttered, as he looked down at Carter. "I have no idea."

"Then we really have a plan don't we."

"Not really," Flack said, as he came back into the room with a struggling Kylie. He plopped her down in front of Messer. "Here, I think this belongs to you."

"Ah, thanks Don," Danny muttered, as he gently grabbed onto Kylie's arm, before she got the chance to bolt. "I didn't know you cared to much. He shot him a look that said 'You'll get yours later.' He then looked down at Kylie. "How can one so little cause so much trouble?"

"It's in my genes," Kylie said, with a shrug "That's what Daddy says."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Mac said as he looked over at them. "Since we obviosly can't leave her, by herself. You are going to have to watch her, and do your jobs at the same time." All the CSIs faces dropped a second before they caught themselves. "Just shuffle her around while you're doing your stuff so that she's not getting into things she's not supposed to and out of the interrogation rooms."

"What we can't stick her in on of the empty ones?" Flack teased, only to have Mac give him a harsh look. "Okay, I guess not."

"No, Flack, you guess not," Stella said, as she hit the young detective on the back of the head causing the CSIs to chuckle, as Mac and Stella left the lab. "Just watch her and behave yourselves. Don't make us have to separate you all. If we have to do that, it won't be pretty."

"Yes Ma'am," they all replied, as they watched her leave.

"So what am I supposed to do while you guys work?" Kylie asked, as she looked at them all, feeling out of place among the Lab Rats. "Cause I'm sure you guys are really boring and all, being nerds and all that."

"Yeah, they are nerds," Flack said, as he looked over at the Lab Rats. "Trust me, they are. You can hang out with me. I'm sure I can find you something to read or draw on."

"We're not nerds, Flack," Danny said, as he got to his feet. "And you better watch yourself. You might find yourself handcuffed to a chair if you hang out with him. He tends to get bored very quickly."

"I do not," Flack replied, as Danny ushered Kylie past him. "Hey, where are you all going?"

"To have some fun. You can stay here and have a chat with Carter. He's such a fun being to be around."

Flack turned around to look at Hawkes and Lindsay. "Do I even want to know who's Carter?"

"That's Carter," Lindsay replied, as she pointed to the snake, as she looked up at him. "And um, you're handcuffed."

"What?" Flack looked down to see that he was indeed handcuffed to a chair. "Danny!" This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me that you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't think of how to write this next chapter. But I finally was able to write it. I hope that you like it. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed this story. You guys are my inspiration and the reason I keep writing this story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That was cool," Kylie said, as she looked up at Danny when he ushered her into an empty lab. "I mean, I didn't think you had it in you to do that." She then paused and turned to face him, as he went over to an evidence box and opened it. "Won't he arrested you?"

"For what?" Danny asked, as he looked inside the box. "Flack arrest me? Please. I don't think so." He then pulled out what appeared to be a teddy bear. "Hmm...this doesn't seem right."

"It's a teddy bear," Kylie pointed out, as she came up to his side. "How come it doesn't seem right?"

"Cause it has nothing to do with this cause," a voice called from the door and Danny looked up to see the cuffs flying towards his face. He caught them before they actually hit him in the face. "So far only him and Montana have been faced with what? Snakes, scorpians, and knife weilding psychopaths named Stan." Danny shot Flack a harsh glare as he set the cuffs down on the table next to him. "Nice trick with the cuffs by the way, Messer. I give you points for creativity. But only that."

"Ah, Flack you're too harsh," Lindsay teased, as she moved past him, and went up to Danny's side and frowned as she took up the teddy bear. "A teddy bear? There wasn't any other evidence of a child anywhere at the crime scene." She then shot a glance over at Kylie. "Unless, it's meant for someone else to find."

Kylie shot them all a look that said 'you're all nutz' and started for the door only to be cut off by Flack. "Okay, Mr. 'I got cuffed to a chair' get out of my way," she snapped. "I'm not meant to help you put my father in jail. You're asking the wrong girl."

"Okay, just tell us why the bear has the name Kylie stitched on it's leg?" Lindsay asked, as she held it out for Danny to read. "Then we'll let you go. No questions asked."

"What?" Kylie asked, as she turned to face them, her face going white. "You're joking? That's impossible. I lost that bear years ago." She then collasped on the floor. Flack barely caught her, before she hit the floor.

"Okay, we now know who the bear belongs to," Flack muttered, as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Now what?"

"Well we are going to process the bear," Danny said, as he edged more towards Lindsay's side. "You are going to take Kylie to Hawkes. Maybe you guys can hang out and take care of her."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Lab Rats," Flack muttered, as he lifted Kylie up in his arms. "Tell us if you find anything good, likes snakes or anything." Then they were gone.

"Trust us we will," Lindsay replied, as she looked over at Messer. "Don't worry, we won't. It's a Teddy Bear. They won't put a snake in there, right?" She was holding onto a pair of scissors to cut open the bear only to stop. "Right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Montana," Danny reassured her, as he smirked. "Don't worry, there's hopefully not going to be any snakes coming out at you any time soon."

"You said that way too many times before, Messer." She was about to cut into the bear when it start to make noise. She jumped and slammed into Danny. "Je... What the heck!"

"It sounds like a cell phone?" Danny said, as he reached for his to make sure it wasn't his, while she did the same. When they were sure it wasn't theirs. They then turned to look at the bear. Sure in fact, it was the bear that was ringing.

"Hmm. I guess we're supposed to answer it. Then?" Lindsay asked, as she took up the scissors she had dropped. "I'm sorry for jumping into you. It just startled me."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't except a teddy bear to ring either," Mac said, as he came towards them from the door. "You guys doing all right?"

"Yeah, up until somebody tried to call Mr. Teddy to tell them to come home, we were fine," Danny said, as he ran a hand along his forehead. "We didn't expect to find a Teddy Bear along all the evidence though. None of the other stuff led us to believe it dealt with a child, until this one box."

"Hmm, that is strange. We collect that stuff from a series of safety deposit boxes that had been taken from inside the vault," Mac reported, as he looked over at the evidence. "So it's part of this case's evidence. Keep going through it." The bear began to ring again. "And you might want to answer that." Then he was gone.

"Yeah, we might want to answer it." Danny whispered, as he watched as Lindsay cut a slit up the back of the teddy and carefully reached in. "Careful it might bite."

"Shut up, Messer!" she snapped, as she pulled out a bright pink cell phone with a K on it. "It's for you." She tossed it to him, as she went back to look at the inside of the teddy.

"Right, it's for me." He looked at the caller id to see that it read 'mom' and he flipped it open. "Hello."

"Who is this?" a snobby female voice answered on the other line. "And how did you get this phone?"

"Um, I found it," Danny replied, as he looked up to see Kylie and Hawkes coming in through the door. Kylie was in somewhat of a deep conversation with Hawkes, and he didn't have a single clue of what they could be talking about. Flakes was trailing behind them. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kylie's mother," the voice answered. "I'm looking for my daughter. My bastard of a husband got himself arrested and I can't find my daughter. This is her phone so I'm trying to get a hold of her. Where is my daughter? You either tell me now or I'm calling the cops."

Danny rolled his eyes. 'Could his day get any worse?' "Ma'am calm down," he said, causing everyone to turn to look at him. "I've not caused any harm towards your daughter."

"What!" Danny held the phone away from his ear, at the tone and pitch she used. "You did what!"

Everyone around him cringed. 'Okay, bad choice of words, there Messer' Before he could talk some more to her, she hung up. "Oh, great," Danny muttered, as he look down at the phone in his hand. "This is gonna be fun. I'm gonna be wanted again for kidnaping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	28. Chapter 28

**A new chapter up. I'm sorry for the late update. There were family issues that had to be dealt with first before my mind could focus on this. But I was able to finally sit down and write this chapter for all those who finally wanted it. This is for ya'll who have waited for it. This is for you.**

* * *

Kylie broke the eerie silence in the room with a chuckle. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, as she gazed over at him. "Kid-snatching?" She shot the others a look. "And you left him alone with a kid? Is that safe?"

"Yeah, it's Danny," they all muttered all about the same time. "What's the worst that he can do?"

Just then Adam popped his head into the lab. "Um, Mac, there's a woman here for you guys," he said, as he glanced at them with a worried look.

"Did she say for which one?" Mac said, as he looked over at Adam, shooting a glance over at Kylie, before heading toward the door.

"Her exact words were 'The SOB CSI who has my daughter'," Adam said, as he arched a brow at them. "Who upset the 'mom' off?" Fingers were pointed to Messer before he could even flinch. "Wow, Messer, remind me not to invite you to Thanksgiving. I'd hate to see what you'd do around real family."

"Thanks, Adam," Messer replied, as he moved past him, gently grabbing Kylie by the elbow as he went past her. "I betting you're going to be wanting to see Mommy dearest."

"Not really," she replied, as she looked up at him. "But since you want to, I'll go along and introduce you to her. Since the two of you got along, so well in the first place."

"Ah thanks," he muttered, as he pointed toward the way. "Let's go." He then shot the others a smirk. "I'll see you guys later at my funeral." He shot Flack a glare, as he followed Kylie out the door.

"Oh, he's gonna be such a joy when it's his turn to be a father," Flack said, as he watched them walk down the corridor to where Adam had left her mother. "I can just imagine what Messer's kids are gonna be like."

"Trouble," Hawkes said, as he picked up the remains of the teddy and shot Lindsay a look, as bit down on her bottom lip. "Linds you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied before going to the door. "I'm just going to get a drink of water." Then she was gone.

Flack and Hawkes exchanged a look before moving to the door. "What was that about?" Adam asked as he followed them. "Is something going on between them?"

"Yeah, we all knew that," Flack muttered, as he turned to look at the Lab Rat, but something else happened in there that they're not telling us."

"But she's okay, right?" Adam asked, as they watched her take a drink and put her hand to her side, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, like she getting hurt," Hawkes said, as he pushed past Flack. "She's tired and hurting. She's pushing herself too much. She needs to rest, which she's not doing. I don't want to be the one to force her to go home."

"Then don't," Flack said, reaching out for Hawkes' arm. "She'll tell us when she's tired. She's a big girl. She'll tell us when she's not up for the job."

"YOU SON OF A..." a loud voice caused them to spin around as a body came crashing through a plane of glass.

"DANNY!" Lindsay cried out as she rushed toward him, as a flurry of fabric rushed at him as well. "Kylie!"

The three guys moved when Lindsay cried out, moving toward Danny and Kylie. Hawkes was down next to Danny as Flack moved to look into the room where he was shoved through to face Kylie's mother who was sitting on the table just looking at her nails. "Ma'am," he said, as he carefully made his way through the broken glass. "Ma'am."

"Are you one of them?" she asked in an icy tone, as she tore her gaze away from her nails.

"Are you gonna shove him out a window too?" Kylie asked her as she came up to Flack's side. "Cause that's mean." She had tears running down her face. "All Danny was doing was asking you questions about Daddy."

She hissed at Kylie, before glancing up at Flack. "Don't you even think about it Ma'am," Flack said, as he put a hand on Kylie's arm. "Adam!"

"Yeah," Adam called out from looking at all the broken glass around Danny. He then came over to their side. "What's up?"

"Adam, will you look after this young lady for a few minutes, while I have a chat with her mom?"

"Sure," Adam said glancing down at Kylie giving her a small wink. "Come on, we can join in on the Doc/patient talk that Hawkes about to give Danny."

"Okay," she replied joining him, as they joined Lindsay and Hawkes at Danny's side. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Danny muttered, as he pushed himself up off the floor. "Nothing like being pushed through a window to wake you up or bring you to your senses."

"You're lucky you're not hurt." They shot Kylie a look as Hawkes ran a hand over his arms checking for cuts and the such.

"Yes, Danny, you're lucky," a voice called out from above them, causing them to look up to see Mac and Stella. Stella gave the broken glass a look before looking down at Danny. "Wanna explain?"

"Yeah, I had a very interesting chat with Kylie's mother, seems that she thinks her idiot husband maybe spending too much time with Stan," Danny started as sat up with Hawkes help. "Oh, and she also thinks that I may have kidnaped her daughter." He let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his head. "That seems to be one of the few charges that has been going around today."

"Why don't we put her and Stan in a room together," Mac said as he looked over at the woman who now was trying to chew Flack back down to his shoes. "See how they react to each other and go from there." He shot a glance at them. "Who wants to do it?"

"We will?" All three CSIs replied, causing them to look at each other.

Mac and Stella chuckled. "Well since you all seem to like Stan so much, you can all go."

"Thanks Mac," Danny said, as he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the floor and shot a glance over at Kylie's mother. "Now the fun really is gonna begin, when they see each others."

"Oh, no kidding," Hawkes muttered as a smile crossed his face. "But it should be interesting." They watched as Mac ventured into the room to talk to Flack and they saw a smile cross his face. "Why is it when he smiles it doesn't seem like that's never a good thing?"

"Cause it never is . . . " Lindsay and Stella said, at the same time. "You guys should know that by knowing it then, and then where would all the fun be in you guys not knowing it. It's Don, and he has motives for you guys."

"That's comforting," Danny pointed out, getting to his feet, and brushing off the dirt and glass from his clothing while Flack brought Kylie's mother forward. "But what they say about payback is always true."

"What its best served cold . . . ?" Kylie asked, as she gazed up at the adults around her.

"Yeah . . . that is true, but it's best dished out when they don't know it's coming," Danny said, as he gazed over at Kylie's mother. "Okay, Ma'am this way."

"Where am I going?" she demanded, as she tried to yank her arm away from Flack's hold. "I demand to know."

"Well here's the deal," Flack muttered to her, as he started to usher her down the hallway toward an integration room. "What you demand and get are two different things, since you struck an officer."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Prove it!"

"You pushed him through a window! We're not really going through the whole prove it theory when we're in **_their _**lab. It's kinda a dumb thing to do." He then opened the door. "Here you are."

"What?" She glanced around the room. "What is this?"

"Sit . . . " He pointed to the chair and she stared at him. "Now!" She then sat and looked up as the door opened, her face dropped when Stan walked in. "Aw, you two know each other, that's good. We don't have to make introductions then."

Stan froze when he saw who was in the room and looked over at Flack. "Get that witch out of here," he demanded, as he started toward the door only to slam into Danny. "You!"

"Yes, me," he replied as he pushed Stan back into the room, as Hawkes and Lindsay entered the room behind him. "Now sit down."

"No, not with her in the room."

"Why?" Lindsay asked, as she shot Kylie's mother a questionable look. "What makes her so scarey? She is just a woman. Just like me, and you did stab me."

"She's a monster." Kylie's mother rolled her eyes, before going to inspect her fingers again. "Ask her daughter, what's she's done."

"Don't you dare bring Kylie into this!" she snapped causing Stan to jump and the CSIs turned to face her. "You know better than that you, thief."

"I know what I was paid to do . . . "

"Yeah, and that wasn't to blab to the cops . . . "

"I did what I was paid to do."

"You stabbed a cop . . . "

"I stole . . . what I was supposed to . . . "

Lindsay leaned into Danny's side and whispered. "Um . . . this going any where near what you thought it would?" Her eyes flickered over to Flack to see that he was watching them very carefully, knowing that he was making sure that they wouldn't try to kill each other.

Danny shook his head no. As he looked over at Hawkes and motioned for the door. Hawkes nodded, as he slowly began to move towards the door. "And if it wasn't for your stupid daughter, we wouldn't be here!" That got them to stop to look back at them.

"What?" Lindsay said as she looked over at Kylie's mother. "What did Kylie do?"

"Nothing," Stan replied, as he glared over at the woman across from him. His face bright red with anger. "It's the bear that she has. It's got stuff in it."

"The bear?" Lindsay shot a look over at Kylie's mother. "That's why it was so important for you to find it. Not your child or your husband, but the stupid bear."

"You wouldn't understand," she replied, as she glanced up from her nails. "You are too simple minded."

"I'm simple minded. Lady, you would trade your own child in for diamonds. How more simple minded can you be?" Lindsay let out a sigh to leave but a sudden movement had her spinning around, but it was too late. Stan threw out his arm to stop Kylie's mother from coming at him with something from her pocket, and Danny and Hawkes had rushed in to pull him back. Seeing that he was no longer a liable target, she had turned on the next one in range. She lunged the object into Lindsay's side.

Lindsay let out a gasp as she went down hard. "Witch, she's already been stabbed," Stan swore, as he struggled to his knees. "How could you?"

"Why should you care?" she hissed out, as Flack quickly hauled her away and called for help. He handed her off to some uniforms to be handcuffed. "You already stabbed her once. She's just a pretty face with boobs to you. Stanley. You don't care about her."

"At least I care," he replied back through clenched teeth as officers came in to drag him away. "At least I show emotions."

"Shut up both of you!" Mac snapped as he came up toward them. "Enough bickering from the both of you." His eyes then turned toward Lindsay and Hawkes. Hawkes had her in his arms while he was looking at her side. He had taken her into his lap when she had fallen. "How is she?"

"It didn't go that deep," he replied, looking up at Mac and Danny. "But from all the stress of getting stabbed the first time and this . . . she's going to be sore and a little bit testy if that." He then shot a glance up at Danny. "Help me get her up."

"Yeah sure," Danny replied, as he help him get her up. "What do you need?"

"For you to take her home." Danny shot him a look. "Doctors' orders. You both are exhausted and you need sleep. In addition if you go with her, I know she'll sleep."

"Okay . . . " Danny shot Mac a look and he simply nodded. "I'll give ya guys a call if any things happen."

"Same here," Mac replied. "But I have a hunch that this case is almost solved now that we know the connection."

"Yeah I kinda figured that."

"Take care of our girl, she's been through enough trauma for a life time," Hawkes said, gazing down at Lindsay. "But remember to come back, we still have to get back at Flack."

"Yeah I know . . . we'll think of some really good stuff." He then took off, with Lindsay, for her place, as for Doctor's orders.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think...**

**More to come...I promise...I'm working as we speak...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, another chapter is up for all those who have been waiting. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. Thanks for sticking in with me so far.**

* * *

Lindsay wasn't feeling all the best, while they were making their way back to Lindsay's home. "Danny, I'm not feeling the best," she muttered against his side, causing him to look down at her. "I'm sorry." She sank down on a set of stairs not far from them. Danny soon was at her side. He was instantly checking her out, for fever and what not.

"You are warm," he pointed out, sitting down next to her o the stoop. "You want to go get checked out?" His eyes trailed over her flush face. "Or we could call Hawkes?"

"I don't know if I could even make it home," she muttered, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "My side is really hurting bad. I know that I didn't say anything to Hawkes, but it's hurting now."

"Okay, we can go have a ER doc check you out," he said softly, slipping an arm around her shoulder, looking around. "Come on. Let's get ya there so we can see how badly you are hurting."

"Thanks Danny," she whispered, as he flagged a Taxi. "Ow..." His eyes swept back to look over at her. "It's okay, just my side." He opened the door for her and she carefully slipped into the backseat. "Thanks Danny." She then laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. By the time, Danny got into the cab, she was out.

----------------------------

Flack and Mac stood on the doors outside of the interogattion room looking in to watch as Stan began to pace. "So what do we do now?"

"Talk to him some more," Mac said, gazing over at Stan as he began to hit the wall. "He's coming un-done."

"No kidding," Hawkes replied, coming up to their sides. "What gave that part away? When he nearly flipped out when Kylie's mother walked into the room, or after the fact that Lindsay was stabbed yet again."

"That girl needs some hand to hand training," Flack teased, only to turn his head when the sound of something crashing against the wall caused them to look up to see a chair hit the window. "Ooh, he's upset." Flack chuckled, before leaning against the wall to face the two CSIs. "So what's the idea before we go in there to chat with boy wonder some more."

"You two are going to talk to him," Mac stated, as he turned to leave. "Stella and I'll talk on the married couple."

"Have fun," both Hawkes and Flack said at the same time. "Man, I would pay anything to be able to be in that conversation."

"Nah, not me," Hawkes replied turning to look back at Stan. "Come on, let's go talk to our knife loving buddy."

"Yeah, let's."

----------------------------

When Lindsay came to, she was lying on a Gurney being pushed down a long corridor. "No," she muttered, causing the man pushing her to pause, as a figure came to her side. Danny's face soon was in front of her. "What's going on?"

"You fainted in the cab on the way over," he replied, as he gazed down at her. "They're going to take good care of you. Just let them work."

"I want someone here we can trust," she muttered to him, as she was pushed past them. "Please Danny." The doors slammed shut behind her.

"Got it," he said, fishing out his cell phone. "Hawkes is sure gonna love me."

----------------------------

Hawkes was just about to go through the doors into the room behind Flack when his cell phone rang. Flack shot him a look, as he quickly answered it. "Yeah," he said softly, stepping out into the corridor away from the room. "Danny, what's up? You guys make it home okay?"

"No," came the response Hawkes didn't want to hear. "We're at the E.R. She wasn't feeling good and said her side hurt. So I hailed a cab, and she fainted on the way to the hospital. She's nervous about all this and wants someone she can trust with her, talking her through the medical stuff. We were kinda hoping if you could get away, that would be you."

"I'm on my way," Hawkes replied, shutting his phone. He popped his head into the room and Flack shot him a worried look. "You're gonna have to do this solo. I gotta go to the hospital. Seems that our little country girl just landed herself there."

Flack's face fell as he turned to look at Stan and crossed his arms over his chest, while Hawkes made his leave, to find Mac and tell him the news. "If she dies Stan, you're gonna be in more trouble that you are in now," he said, putting his hands on the table. "You do know that."

"Hell, I never meant to hurt the wee lass." Stan muttered, gazing up at him. "Honest. I'm telling you the truth."

"I know, Stan, you never meant to hurt her," Flack said, glancing down at him. "But it happened. Now you're going to have to pay for all that did happen. Including the girl in those boxes."

"I didn't hurt **_her_**!" Stan cried out, as he jumped to his feet. "I never laid one harsh hand on Ali. She was a very sweet girl. You have to believe me."

"I do...now sit down." He then turned to leave. "Just hope that Lindsay doesn't end up like Alison." Stan nodded before resting his head hard on the table.

----------------------------

Lindsay sat as far back on the Gurney as she could, watching the Doctor's and Nurses as they moved around in the very busy Emercency Room. She felt queezy and them moving about wasn't helping her head all that much. She felt a hand touch her arm and almost jumped out of her skin. Turning her head she glanced up to see that it was Hawkes. She shot him a smile, as he moved a little bit closer to her side. "Where's Danny?" he asked her softly, looking through the chaos for their fellow worker.

"I don't know," she replied wincing through the pain, which caused Hawkes' eyes to automatically go to her. "I know, I should have told you all this before hand. Bad Lindsay."

"Yes, Bad Monroe," a voice called out, causing them to look to see a woman standing over them with a scowl that would send most men down to their knees. "Now can we fix you up? Or do you need a blanket?"

"Can we shoot her now?" Lindsay asked Hawkes, leaning back against him gently, gazing over at the woman. "She's not very nice. I thought they had to be nice."

The woman's eyes snapped to Hawkes just as he was about to say something. "Don't you dare say anything Morgue worker," she snapped. "You shouldn't be allowed in here. You bring the scent of death with you." She then turned and stalked off.

That left them gaping, and that's how Danny found them. He turned his head to see the woman and smirked. "Ah, someone else you dated or tried to impress Hawkes," he teased, as he put a hand gently on Hawkes shoulder to pull him out of the trance he seem to be in. "Hey, you okay?"

"Lindsay's right, we do need to shoot her," Hawkes muttered, causing them both to smirk, as a man came towards them with the woman in tow. "Ah, I spoke too soon."

The doctor's face lit up when he saw Hawkes. "Sheldon," he greeted him, as he reached out and shook his hand. "It's good to see you again. How's working for New York's finest treating you?"

"Good," Hawkes replied, shooting a glance around them. "But that's not really why I'm here, Dr. Pods. We're here to make sure that our friend here is okay. She kinda got hurt a few days ago in that um bank robbery you might have heard about, and then got stabbed again earlier today."

"Why the hell didn't you just bring her here right away?" the woman demanded, as she moved to get past Dr. Pods, only to have him stop her. "Sir?"

"It's okay, Fern, I got this," he replied, looking over at Lindsay. "I'm sure that Hawkes took good care of her. After all he does have his medical training. It's not like he threw that away, when he went through the doors to join up with them."

"Fine, Sir," Fern snapped, turning away from them. "But if she goes down the drain, it's on your mind, not mine." Then she was gone.

"Oh, she's nice," Lindsay muttered, causing them to turn to look back at her. "What? Ya'll were thinking it."

"All right Miss Monroe, tell me where you hurt?" Dr. Pods said, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "You were stabbed?"

"Yeah, twice in the same side too." She lifted up her shirt to show the wounds. "Yeah, I know...shoulda come in sooner."

"Well, it's good that your mind hasn't been infected." He pulled over a chair and began to get to work. "You're gonna need stitches and some meds for the pain. Other than that you should be fine. I can't do anything about those ribs that you hurt. They're just gonna have to hurt like hell for now."

"I know..." she replied glancing down at her fingers as he began to stitch her up. "All remember next time to shoot the idiots before they stab me." That got Hawkes and Danny to chuckle as their phones rang. Lindsay looked up as Danny went to answer his. He then took off away from them. "What's up?" she asked.

"Probably work related..." Hawkes replied. "Nothing for you to worry about now. Give yourself time. The lab will be there in the morning."

Danny came back to their sides with a white face. "Danny?" Lindsay called out to him. "What's wrong?"

"That was Stella..." he began, shooting a glance down at them. "Seems that Kylie's mom wasn't all that happy to see her ex-husband either. Seems we're done a witness now."

"What happened?" both CSI's asked in unison.

"Dylan's dead." They looked at each other in shock.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks**


	30. Chapter 30

**The much awaited update. For all you who have kept up with this story, this is one of those chapters that just had to be written. You'll understand it when you read it. It's mostly a Kylie based chapter with some Danny and Lindsay thrown in. It's dedicated to those who've lost loved ones. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

Mac didn't have an all too friendly look on his face, when the three CSIs entered the lab. "I thought she was going home," he said, not interiorly looking up from the folder he had in his hands. Letting out a deep sigh, he glanced up at them. "Nothing I can say or do, will send the lot of you home, will it?" They shook their heads. "Fine, Hawkes, you and Lindsay will go over Dylan then talk to Kylie. Danny, since you did a grand job at bonding with Kylie's mom you can ask her why she stabbed her ex-husband."

"We're on it," Hawkes replied, gently pushing Lindsay forward. "Come on . . . before you get stabbed yet again." She shot him a look, and he just chuckled. "Ah, come on, hon, I'm immune to any kind of stares that you can dish out. I've been here far too long and have known the lot of you just as long."

"Yes, 'Master'," she replied, before turning and slamming into Adam who was holding a very fighting Kylie by the arm. "Ah, troubles Adam?"

"This is yours," he said, pushing her toward them. "I'm a lab rat." He then headed back to his lab.

That got them to chuckle, as they gazed down at Kylie. Lindsay shot a glance over at Hawkes. "What are we supposed to do with her while we talk to Sid about Dylan?" she asked him softly.

"Can I at least see my daddy?" Kylie asked them, causing both adults to tense up. They knew that probably no one had gotten around to it yet, of telling the young girl that her father was no more. Kylie glanced up at both of them and then frowned. "What's wrong? What happened?" She took a few steps back away from them, fear growing quickly in her eyes. "Somebody better tell me now . . . "

"Honey, we have some bad news," Lindsay started, as she slowly started toward Kylie only to have the girl bolt from her. "Kylie!"

Danny heard Lindsay's cry and looked up to see the small figure rushing by. "Hey, hey . . . " he called out to her, as he quickly grabbed her arm. She swung out at him, yet again, only he realized this time it wasn't in complete rage, but another kind, the kind you get when you lose a family member. "Hey, it's okay." She busted out in tears, as she threw herself at him. He soon had her wrapped around him. "It's okay . . . "

"Kylie!" Lindsay's voice called out, causing Danny to look up at her to see her running up toward them. She automatically slowed down when she saw them together. She came up to Kylie's side and ran a comforting hand down her back. "Honey, it's going to be okay. Trust me. You'll be fine."

"What happened to my Daddy," Kylie asked in a tone that demanded answers, as she pushed away from Danny and looked up at both of them. "I know that you both know." She then noticed the slight bit of gauze sticking out of Lindsay's shirt. "You got hurt. How?"

"Umm . . . I got stabbed," Lindsay fibbed, not really wanting to tell her that her own mother stabbed her. "Honey, we need to sit down for this."

Kylie's eyes grew wide in fear as she looked between them and she shook her head. "No . . . no." She started to back away from them, but this time, both adults were ready. They gently grabbed onto her wrists. "No, please no."

"Honey, we're so sorry," Lindsay said softly, trying to reassure the child.

"How can you be sorry, you didn't like him," Kylie blurted out. "To you he's just another bad guy. But to me, he's my dad." She sniffled as the tears finally broke. "Can I see him?"

Lindsay shot Danny a look and he nodded. "Yeah, honey, you can see him," he said, slipping an arm over her shoulder. "And since we meet your mom, your dad really doesn't seem all that bad."

Kylie let out a weak chuckle. "Wow, that seems nice," she muttered, glancing up at them. "I feel really nice inside. All warm and stuff."

"We know hon . . . we know." They then glanced over at each other over her head. It was gonna be a while before Kylie's life would ever go back to normal, but it would. Danny tilted his head to one side. "Come on, we'll take you."

"Are you sure?" she asked them. "I don't want to get you guys into any trouble."

"You won't."

"Okay . . . "

Hawkes and Sid looked up when Danny, Lindsay, and Kylie entered the morgue. "Ah . . . " Hawkes started only to cut himself off. "I'll ask you later about that okay, Sid?"

"Yeah, that'll work fine by me," Sid replied, glancing over at the young lady who was with Danny and Lindsay. "And who might this be? One of our CSIs in training?"

"Nah, I'm just my daddy's girl," Kylie replied, missing Sid's tease completely, looking over at her father's body on the slab. She took a deep breath, as she stepped away from the CSIs' side and went over to look at him. "So he's really, really dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Sid answered, coming up onto the other side of the table. "He didn't suffer though." Kylie's eyes snapped to him before she turned and fled from the morgue. Lindsay shot them all a harsh look before heading after her. "What I say?"

Lindsay found Kylie in the hallway down on her knees shaking. "Hey, baby girl it's okay," she whispered to her, as she knelt down beside her. Kylie sniffled as she glanced up at Lindsay. She was still shaking and Lindsay knew that it would be awhile before she calmed down. "Come on, let's go get you something to drink. Does that sound like a plan? You can even play games on Danny's computer."

"Okay . . . " she replied with a cracked voice. She took Lindsay's hand and followed her to where Lindsay and Danny somewhat shared an office, if you wanted to call it. She pointed out Danny's side, and Kylie sank down in his chair. She pulled up her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Hon, it's going to be okay," Lindsay started, as she pulled up her chair in front of her. "I know that we keep saying it, but it will be okay. I know that it really doesn't look like it now, but it will be some day."

"I'm cold . . . " was the only thing that Kylie could mutter. Lindsay quickly looked around for a coat or anything that she or Danny had left in here. Finding nothing, she frowned. "I'm really sorry, if I'm a pain. I never meant for this to happen."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't cause this to happen." Lindsay got to her feet and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't getting anywhere with her. If she didn't shut her mouth, Kylie would have a nervous break down, and they would lose her. "None of this is your fault."

"My stupid bear . . . " She broke into tears again, and Lindsay felt her heart go with. "It was my stupid bear."

The sound of footsteps caused Kylie to somewhat jump, as a University of New York sweatshirt was placed over her. She was completely swallowed in it. Lindsay looked up to see Danny. He shot her a concerned look, as he handed them both cups, and then something else. "For the wee one, compliments of Stella," he said. "I'm thinking chocolate."

"Mmmpfft . . . " a muffled voice came from the sweatshirt before Kylie's head popped out. "Okay, whose thing is this . . . it's huge."

"That would be Don's," Danny pointed out, as he snagged a chair and sank down in it. "Stole it from the locker he had here. Don't worry it's clean."

"How come it's so big?"

"Cause he's me," a voice came from behind them, causing Kylie to jump. "And I'm not a size negative three honey." He pulled the hood up and over her head. "Okay, Messer, I know that you really love baby-sitting duty, but you and I have to go really go talk to the ice queen about why she stabbed that guy."

"What?" Kylie asked, pushing the hood back from her face. "My mom stabbed my dad . . . " The adults turned to see her face go white and her eyes roll back in her head. Flack was the one closest to her, and was able to grab her before she hit the floor.

"Nice going Flack," both CSI snapped, as they gazed at the young girl in his arms, who was passed out. "She didn't know that part."

"Well she does now."

"Yeah . . . how do you break it to a kid that one parent stabbed and killed another parent," Lindsay asked, looked over at Kylie. "It's gonna be tough when she wakes up."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note: I know poor note Kylie. Tears Don't worry...it's gonna get a whole lot better. I promise._**

**On a whole nother note. I want to thank everybody who's stuck to this story from the start. You guys ROCK!!!! This story is for you guys. I don't think I couln't have written some of these chapters without the reviews and your guys support. So I thank you. So with that...here is the latest chapter...to Trapped Within. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Stella found Lindsay sitting in the break room next to the couch were Kylie was laid out, curled up in Flacks' sweatshirt. "How's she doing?" she asked her, as she came up to her side.

"It's touch and go," Lindsay said, as she took a sip of her drink. "I think it's hard for her learning that her mother killed her father. She loved him so much. I mean we all treated him like the bad guy he was, but she treated him like the father she saw him as."

"That's how people are though," Stella said, pulling up a chair next to her. "It's how you see people. It's how you know to pinpoint if they're going to lie to you or break your heart, or even hurt you."

"You think she's going to be okay?" Lindsay asked her. "I mean after learning that her own mother killed her father in cold blood. That's gotta be hard on anyone, but especially someone her age."

"She'll come around," Stella replied taking a drink of her coffee. "She'll have to, or life isn't going to be very easy for her."

"**I want to see my daughter!!!!!!!!!!!**," a voice yelled from the hallway, causing Stella and Lindsay to turn to see Flack and Danny struggling to escort Kylie's mother down the hallway. "I know that she's here. I want to see her."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Danny muttured, as he took up her arm, only to have her take a swing at him.

"Ma'am, that's assalting an officer," Flack warned her, as he grabbed onto her other arm. "Do you really want to add more charges onto what all you have today?"

"Does it look like I care?" she snapped back at him, yanking her arm free of him. "You are all plotting against me. You set me up to take the fall for that bastard's death. You knew how much I hated him. That's why you put us together. You knew I'd take care of him."

"Ma'am," both Flack and Danny warned her, only to freeze when they saw Kylie standing at the end of the hallway. "Lindsay!"

"Kylie!" her mother cried out, as she held out her handcuffed hands to her. "Come to Mama."

Kylie's face filled in horror as she turned on her little sneakers and fled down the hallway. Lindsay and Stella quickly were at the door and Lindsay took off in one direction while Stella went in the other.

"Ma'am, you need better parenting skills," Flack muttered, as he and Danny continued to drag her down the hallway. "That or not have kids."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not in charge of me."

"No, but where you're probably going, they'll be somebody in charge of you."

Lindsay and Stella both ended up back at the break room with no luck finding Kylie. "No lucky?" they both asked each other. "This isn't good."

"Keep looking," Stella ordered Lindsay. "I'll go talk to Mac. See if we can get more people to help us."

"Yeah," Lindsay said, as she took off to look for Kylie.

Sid was just coming back from his lunch when he noticed a pair of pink sneakers sticking out from the corner of the morgue. Thinking how odd that was, he walked over to it and shot a glance down to see that it was the little girl from before. "Ah, the young CSI in training," he said with a warm smile, as he greeted her. "What pray-tell are you doing in my morgue?"

"Hiding from my mommy," she replied glancing up at him. "And be close to my daddy." Sid's heart fell at that last comment. "She wants me back after all that she did. I can't go back to her. She killed my daddy."

"I understand, but you can't hide here all your life." He reached out his hand to her and she quickly took it. "Come on. Why don't you and I talk about it someplace that's not on the floor?"

"Okay..." She allowed him to help her up and she shivered. "It's not that bad of a place. I always figured the morgue to be a really, dark, creepy kind of place to work. It's not that bad."

"Why thank you," Sid replied with a smirk. "I try to make it all nice and warm to those who have to come in here."

"I bet that part is always the hardest." She hopped up on one of the empty tables and pulled her knees up against her chest. "Having to tell them that their mommies and daddies are gone. I don't think I could do it. I think I'd rather do what Adam or Hawkes does."

That got Sid to chuckle as he reached into his desk, pulled out a bag of potato chips, and tossed it to her. "Well hate to burst your bubble there kiddo, but Hawkes, used to do what I do for a living."

"For real? No way!"

"Yes, way," a voice called out from behind them, causing her to turn to see Hawkes standing in the doorway listening to them. He shot Sid a smile as he came up and sat down next to Kylie on the table. He then snagged the bag from her and opened it. "It's not that hard being both. You know a whole lot of medical stuff and then you turn around and know a lot of science stuff."

"But that just seems hard," Kylie muttered, as she reached out for some chips and he offered her some. "I think it takes special people to do what you all do. To be able to solve this kind of stuff and not be throwing up all the time. Take Lindsay...she's been hurt more than anybody I know, yet she's still taking care of this."

"That's Montana for ya," a voice drawled from the doorway, causing them to look over to see Danny coming up to them. "And you running from us has her combing the entire lab looking for you."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't face her, not after all that she said," Kylie said, moving into a more comfortable position, drawing her knees up to her chest. "How can any parent be so mean?"

"Some just are," the three of them replied.

Sid then made a noise as he got to his feet. "Well I got something to do. Don't ever think not to drop into my little morgue, Missy...must make sure you're alive, okay." Then he was gone.

"He's kinda creepy in a sense, isn't he?" Kylie asked the others, as soon as Sid was out of hearing distance, causing the others to chuckle. "What?"

"More true than you know," Hawkes said, offering Danny some chips as well. "So Danny boy...been thrown through any more windows today?"

"No, and thankfully not," he replied, sitting down in the chair that Sid had just left. "I can only take so much in one day. A vault here and there, and a window or two."

"You guys really do lead fancy kinds of lives," Kylie said, snatching the chips back from Hawkes. "Makes anybody wanna be one of you."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

_**I finally figured it out... Ha Ha Ha... Really, really sorry for the late update. I got major, Major writes block. Until Kylie came into my sleep and kicked my arse so that I got out of it. –smirks– it's short, but it's to help get ya'll back into the groove. More to come, I promise.**_

* * *

"We figured it out," Adam called out into the morgue, causing the three of them to look up from their snack. "Ah...guys?"

"Over here," Kylie called out to him, causing him to spin around to face them. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey," he greeted her, as he came rushing over to her side. "I got news for you all."

"Really?" Kylie asked, as she offered him the bag of chips. "Want some?"

"No thanks," he declined.

"So, what is it?" Danny asked, as he shot a glance over at his young CSI counterpart. "What's the 'oh so great news' that you had to tell us by rushing in here to find us?"

"We finally ID who's the bad guy."

Danny chocked on the piece of food he had been chewing on and both Kylie and Hawkes quickly patted him on the back. "Thanks guys." He shot Adam a stern look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lindsay, Mac, and Stella are double, triple checking it now."

"Sweet, let's get this over with," Danny said, as he hopped down. He then shot Kylie a smirk before offering her a hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Kylie chirped as she took up his hand and followed them out of the room. "What's going to happen to my mum?"

"Ah, she's going to have to go to court," Danny started. "Kylie, she did a lot of bad things."

"But..." Kylie stopped short at the door to the evidence lab. "She did it all." She turned around to face them. "That's what you all tried to protect me from. My mom set my dad up to take the fall, and when he learned the truth...she..." Kylie sank down hard on the floor. "How...could she?" The sound of heels on the tile floor caused Kylie's head to jerk up to see Stella not that far from them. She had a folder in her hands. "No," Kylie cried out as she turned and bolted from them.

"Kylie!" all of them cried out.

"Danny go!" Mac called out to him. Danny didn't take a moment to question Mac's judgement as he took off after Kylie.

"This is going to get worse Mac before it gets better," Stella replied, as she set the folder down next to him. The picture of Kylie's mom faced up to them. It was a perfect match. She was their bad guy.

* * *

Kylie ran, not caring who or what she bumped into. She just had to get away. She finally ran smack into somebody, taller than her, who didn't move out of her way. They slid their arms around her, and held her, kicking and screaming to themselves, as they ushered her into a side room. "Shh, it's going to be okay," they said softly.

"Like hell it is," she snapped back at them. The tears made it hard for her to see, but she didn't care anymore. The pain was too much for her to bear anymore. She wanted someone. But who? Her dad was gone, thanks to her mum, and she couldn't go back to her mum, not after all that things she did. She didn't have any other family left. So who did that leave her to go to. She was freaking orphan of the state. Great, and you all know how those kids turned out. Drugies on the street, or worse. "Leave the hell alone."

"Language, Kylie," the familiar voice whispered, causing her relax a bit, as she blinked back the tears to see that she was being held by no other that Detective Flack. "I know you're upset, but not enough to curse like a sailor."

"My mom was the one who did it..." she snapped at him. "She's the one who set it all up. She's the one who..." She blinked back the tears. "My dad is dead cause of her." She let out a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, dude! But I got a lot of reasons to be upset!"

"I know that you do," he said softly, as he gazed down at her. "But for right now, you need to be calm."

"Hell with calm. I wanna go hit that bitch and make her hurt. She ruin my life!"

"If you go do that you're no better than she is."

"I don't care!" Tears began to run down Kylie's face. "She..." Kylie went over to the wall and sank down next to it. "I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I'm just so scared."

Concern quickly filled Flack's face as he gazed down at her. He could see mass panic in her eyes and he shook his head. He didn't know what to do for her right now. He really didn't. A few times he had dealt with children before, but that had only been for a short time, but nothing like this.

Hearing the door open behind him, he turned his head to see Danny pop his head in. He gestured toward where Kylie was huddled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. "I don't know what to say," he whispered to Danny, as his friend came up to his side. "This is way out of my league."

"Mine too," Danny said, as he gazed down at Kylie. "But I guess we'll learn as we go."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
